


John enters a weird fucking group chat

by Mari_the_little_marshmallo



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crackhead energy, Fluff and Crack, Group chat, John Is So Done, John is Not Amused, Multi, Overall just have fun, Teddy Bears, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_the_little_marshmallo/pseuds/Mari_the_little_marshmallo
Summary: Seraphina makes a mistake that'll make their lil' group chat turn upside downWhat happens when our dearest raven haired drama king enters the royal gc?? Idk you tell me.
Relationships: Arlo & Blyke (unOrdinary), Arlo & Seraphina (unOrdinary), Blyke & Isen (unOrdinary), Blyke & Remi (unOrdinary), John Doe & Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Comments: 260
Kudos: 338





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So..like...I'm not feeling okay. I've been slow on updating all my fics and shit is happening so I just wanted to make a fun work where I can vent out.
> 
> John is basically me tbh

Seraphina= Sera  
John= John  
Arlo= Arlo  
Blyke= Laser boi  
Elanie= Hp raiser  
Isen= Always watching 👓  
Remi= Kween

  
[10:08am afew days after the joker reveal]

Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Sera: hey guys I'm adding John.

Laser boi: Excuse mua ???? Have you lost your mind?????????

  
Seraphina added a new member

  
John: What the fuck?

Laser boi: beats me.

  
John has left the group chat

Seraphina added a new member

John: What the fuck do you want?

Sera: You're the new member of the hierarchy,like it or not.

John: Hierarchy can suck my ass.

John has left the group chat 

  
Seraphina added a new member

  
John: You've got to be fucking kidding me rn. 

Always watching 👓:....I suddenly wish I had popcorn.

John: Oh trust me,when I get you,you'll wish you were still in the womb,you goddamn sinitching ass,cake day ruining, poor excuse of a crotch maggot.

Sera: Crotch maggot????

Laser boi: bruh RIP,I'm---

Always watching 👓: Oh tf yall laughing at?!! fuck u I did it for all of us u bitches

Arlo: What kind of drugs are you all on??? Did I not tell EVERYONE to not bother John for the time being??? You ended up in a hospital and now you fcking post his identity in the newspapers,and you even add him in this group???

John: For once I agree with the asshole.

Sera: Ugh I swear to god. I'm hERE WITH GOOD NEWS GODDAMN IT. 

John: Idc let me fucking leave you goddamn backstabbing bitch.

Sera: bAcKsTaBbInG BiTcH

Hp raiser: Uhh guys??? What's going on???

Laser boi changed Isen's nickname to Crotch maggot 

Crotch maggot: Bro tf?

Laser boi: (°~`)/ whatever do you mean,crotch maggot?

John: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!

Laser boi: Uh dont ask me,ask ur friend there

John: I have no friends,trash.

Sera: Stp being a drama queen,and listen. I'm getting my powers back soon.

John: And idgaf now piss off

  
John has left the group chat 

  
Seraphina added a new member

  
John: If I dont see yall fucking off anytime soon I'm going to jail and you to graveyard.

Laser boi: UHHH SERAPHINA YOU'RE GETTING YOUR POWERS BACK?!??!?!!?

Sera: No shit,I've been saying that for awhile,but a certain emo wont stfu.

John: Bitch you wanna go?

Sera: Idgaf how strong you are bruh, stop acting like a walmart version of every main villain ever and talk to us like a normal highschool boy who still sleeps with a stuffed teddy bear.

Laser boi: PPFFFTT JESUS FUCKING CHRIST---

Arlo: tEDDY BEAR?????

Crotch maggot:....teddy...bear...holy fucking jesus. The most tERRIFYING GUY IN OUR SCHOOL---

John:....that's it. You lost your breathing privileges. 

Crotch maggot: 🤐🤐🤐 I have children to feed pls sir

Seraphina has sent an image.png

Arlo:...a pink...teddy...bear..with...a..bow....

John: You're all fucking dead.

Hp raiser: I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS JOHN. Do NOT bring me into it

Sera: Oh please. Anyways I talked with the principal abt sum and u are getting your rank as the joker.

John: I'm noT A PART OF YOUR KINGDOM YOU FUCKING RETARDS

Crotch maggot: but like dude it'd be so much easier for u 

Arlo: First off,how come I wasnt informed,second off I'll have to say that John is not stable enough to be a part of hierarchy.

John: Oh so now the blond bitch realizes I'm not stable 😩😩😩😩

Arlo:....I already apologized on my part.

Sera: Nooo hear me tf out! Like you're the joker already so whts the deal??? 

Sera: You'll be the 'wild card' of our school. Like u already are. Plus ppl will leave you alone n shit and you can do whatever u want!

John:...I do not consent. This is practically child slavery. I'm calling the police.

Sera: 😒😒😒 

Laser boi: Pfft--- bruh this chat is even more chaotic now--

Crotch maggot: I somehow have a feeling we'll regret this.

John: Oh btw Isen,where are u rn? Been searching the whole school to no avail these last few days.

Crotch maggot: jOHN PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE---

Crotch maggot: I WAS JUST TRYIN TO HELP TRUST ME 

Arlo: I think you should move schools.

Crotch maggot: I....you're not actually that mad ryt???

Arlo: He just punched a random kid who looks like u square in the face 

Laser boi: *assert the dancing coffin meme here*

Sera: I'm honestly questioning yalls sanaty rn 

John: Stfu blondie,atleast I dont go around planning someone's downfall for over a month.

John: If I didnt know any better I'd think u have a crush on me,you obsessed walnut.

Sera:...walnut is an insult from now on. Thats not a question,that's an order.

Kween: Uhhhhhh?

Arlo: You look like my left foot. Dont flatter yourself you black sheep.

John:....do you want to die???

Sera: I'm regretting meeting all of you.

Kween:...I have a lot of stuff to catch up to 0.0

  
[10:05pm that same day]

  
Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Crotch maggot: Elanie pls come over m gonna die-

John: Oh stfu I just punched you in the jaw.

Crotch maggot: wiTH A BURNING FIST!

John:...I can always come back yknow.

Crotch maggot: You were too gentle sir pls forgive me 🥺

Arlo: Me and Elanie are coming right away. Where are you?

Crotch maggot wants to share his location

Arlo accepted the share

  
Sera: bruh he didn't mean any harm y u gotta do him like that?

John: For your info,someone threw my cake off of the rooftop. Because he decided to be a bitch n expose me. 

Laser boi:WTF WHO DARES TO THROW A PERFECTLY GOOD CAKE FOR A SKMPLE ASS FIGHT SKSKSKSKSKK

John: I hate to say this bUT EXACTLY LIKE TF IVE BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG FOR MY CAKE AND WHEN I FINALLY GOT IT---

Arlo: I'm surprised you didnt break anything u ok there big bad joker?

John: Want me to break your bones,my king?

Arlo: Oh sure,I'm shaking. Bring your teddy bear to wipe sweat off.

John: dO NOT BRING MRS KIA INTO THIS YOU ASS

Crotch maggot: KIA??? MRS KIA!?!?!?!?!?!?

John:...I have all of your locations and I'm fired up,if you know what I mean. I will not hesitate

Kween: Guys! Calm down! Also is Mrs kia your pet,John???

John: Dont act all nice wit me u pink bitch 

Kween:...I'm just trying to be friendly😔😔😔

John: iM jUsT tRyInG tO bE FrIeNdLy!

Sera: Dont mind him,he's still into his emo phase.

John: I will not hesitate to beat you to a pulp.

Sera: And I dont give a shit.

Arlo: WHOOAA there buddy. You arent beating Seraphina anytime soon.

John: Oooo is her bf hurt? Protective of your little girl much? 🥺🥺🥺

John: I can fuck u both up at your full power you maggots.

Arlo: Once she gets her powers back we'll see.

Sera: Tf,Arlo?? I'm not starting a fight with John.

Arlo:UHHHH....?

John: and I oop 🤭

Crotch maggot: did you just meme?????

Laser boi: sksksks 

John: oof and I'm out and about,time to mute yall mfs

Sera: Ugh. Children.

Arlo:......I'm officially resigning as your king. No one even listens to me anyways 😐

John: Boohoo cry me a fucking river 

Crotch maggot: WIG SNATCHED

Laser boi: I'm actually starting to like John.

John: Fuck u let me sleep. 

Laser boi: nvm

  
[Next day 4:36pm]

Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

  
Kween: guys...my eyes...my poor innocent virgin eyes...

Sera: What happened?? Werent you with Isen and Blyke???? Are you in danger?????

Kween: They kissed.

Sera: Wait wHat????

Crotch maggot: BRUH WTF I JUST FELL DONT SPREAD LIES---

Kween: FOR THREE MINUTES.

Laser boi: uHHHH SHUT UP PLEASE

Crotch maggot: I SWEAR I JUST FELL WITH GLUE. OUR LIPS WERE GLUED TOGHETER UNTIL ELANIE ARRIVED!!

John: What kind of gay shit did I walk in on....

Crotch maggot: SAYS THE GUY SLEEPING WITH A PINK TEDDY BEAR

John:....@Hp raiser where is Isen? 🙂

Sera: well rip.

Hp raiser: Uhhh I wont tell you,I cant just spend my energy on him again.

John: If I dont hear it in negative 4 sec I'm having another joker moment,and this time u are my main target.

Hp raiser: oKAY JESUS!! They are @ Remi's place.

John: Bet.

Kween:.....WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

Sera: Trust me this is better than the emo boi having another melt down.

Arlo: You're all acting like you're five.

John sent an image.png 

Laser boi: BRUH THATS WHY U TOOK HIM TO OUR DORM????

Hp raiser: Holy guacamole----

Kween:...I'm saving this.

Sera: Pure blackmail material.

Arlo: You...you just...whose dress even is that?!

John: Idk. He will not get a chance to change outta this tho so let's see how the day goes ;)

Arlo: Ew you just winked at me.

John: Listen up,big boy,I'd rather have the doc shove his camel toe down my throat than be in your presence for longer than five seconds. 

John: Delete yourself.

Laser boi: aAaaaHAGAGAG roasted!! 

Crotch maggot:....I'm still suffering ;^;.

Crotch maggot: I cant believe this. He just put me in a fucking pink dress.. what have I done wrong???

Crotch maggot: WHY GOD?!?!?!?WHYYYYYYY

John: If you dont stfu I'm going to give you a permanent,long lasting eyeshadow in the shade of purple.

Crotch maggot: Yessir,sorry sir.

Sera: I hate you all but also love u atm lmao

John: Suck my dick.

Sera: We all know whose dick you'd like to suck so hush 🤫🤫

John: Another word and I'm going to kill you. I swear on Mrs Kia.

Sera: Okay lover boy,chill yo ass ;(

Laser boi: WAAAIT HOLD UP

Laser boi: joHN??? GAY??? FOR SOMEONE????

Laser boi: WHOMST IS IT?! 

John: You will find yourself in a grave,beforeyou get that info.

Crotch maggot: OH GOD OH FUCK 

Crotch maggot: IS IT ME??

Crotch maggot: Listen,listen,listen! Ik I'm too attractive n all but I dont swing that way bro 🥺🥺

John: oH FUCK NO EW 

John: UGG I ALMOST PUKED--JESUS FUCKING CHRIST--

Crotch maggot: Wow so mean ;_;

Kween: OH GOD HE CAME HERE IN THE DRESS......

Laser boi: BRUH HOLY JESUS HE'S LOOKING SO FEMININE--

Laser boi: WHERE DID YA EVEN GET THIS DRESS THO??

John: I have my ways.

Arlo: What the fuck did I just see??????

Laser boi: YOU SAW ISEN AS A PWEETTTY PWINCESSS

Crotch maggot: I fucking hate you all. Fuck you. I'm never doing anything remotely good for you ever again. 

John: soooooo gonna cri? Shit and cum?? Piss your pants,maybe??

Laser boi: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST JOHN IM--

Arlo: Brb gotta bleach my eyes out first.

Hp raiser: Jesus christ this is just....

Sera: Just another day of crackhedery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some more crackhead stuff luv xxx

Seraphina= Sera  
John= John  
Arlo= Arlo  
Blyke= Laser boi  
Elanie= Hp raiser  
Isen= Crotch maggot  
Remi= Kween

  
[Same day 6:09pm]

Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Laser boi: **@John** Isen stole Arlo's clothes.

John: Did I not tell you that you'll die if you change from the dress? 🙃🙃

Crotch maggot: BRO WHY U GOTTA SNITCH ON ME LIKE THAT?!

Arlo:...you what now?

John: Where is he atm?

Laser boi: He just ran down the hall @ the girls dorm while screaming fck u

Arlo: I'm coming with you. No one takes my Gucci shirt and runs in it.

Arlo: Btw let's not damage the clothes 

John: Bet. 

Hp raiser: Lord help me have the strength to heal this crazy motherfucker.

Sera: ELANIE DID U JUST CURSE?????

Kween: 0.0

Laser boi sent a video

Kween: JESUS

Sera: I'm suddenly glad that they hate eachother and arent a team. 

Hp raiser: Holy --

Laser boi: THEY NOTICED ME

John sent an image.png

Sera: Fuck. You gotta help Elanie out wit the healing now,you beat up twO PEOPLE

John: Actually no,I dont have to do anything 👉👉

Laser boi: My ass. My poor,perfectly round buttocks.

Crotch maggot: I'm dying. I'm also in my boxers. In the girls bathroom. 

Crotch maggot: Help.

Kween: Well then. This is what happens when u act idiotic

Hp raiser:Just as I was walking to them a girl saw Isen and screamed 😂😂

Hp raiser: sHIT THE DOC IS HERE

John: I wasnt there. 🤫

Arlo: Neighter was I 🤐

Sera:...welp bois. We did it. We found the most chaotic duo.

Crotch maggot: SAVE ME.

Laser boi: Tnx for getting me out of the situation before it escalated Elanie 😘

Kween: Do that again and I'll chop your balls off.

Laser boi: 0.0 wow you really dont like me flirting with others babe 😍😍

Kween: EW NO

John: Oh lord.

Arlo: JOHN GIVE ME BACK MY SHIRT 

Sera: OOOOO JOHN STOLE ARLOS SHIIIRTT

Laser boi: iS HE THE MAN YOU WANT TO SUCK OFF???

John: First off,tf is that grammar,second off,I will not hesitate to cut u,third off YOU RIPPED MY SHIRT OFF BECAUSE YOU WERE DRAGGING ME DOWN THE HALL

Sera: OH MY HEART! ARE THEY FINALLY OVER THE HATE??? dO I SMELL SEXUAL TENSION??

Kween: I JUST SAW ARLO CHASING JOHN AND JOHN WAS SMIRKING @O@

Hp raiser: WAIT THATS MY MANS JOHNN

Laser boi: Holy shit I WAS RIGHT?????

John: Hey blondie,whatcha say we firstly kick their ass then I give u back ur shirt?

Arlo: And WHY would i want that??

Kween: YASS MY ARLO FINALLY FOUND LOVE 😍😍😍💞

Arlo:...nvm I'm in

John: Bet.

Laser boi: SPARE ME KING AND JOHN TF U JUST BEAT MY ASS---

Crotch maggot: Save me save me savemeeee 

Sera: Oof I'm glad I'm not at the dorm rn

[Four days later 4:09am]

Arlo: What in the world is that noise...

John: Remember how ur boy moved out from my dorm? Well he's back again n so is his boyfriend.

John: They're playing death metal while crying like bitches

Laser boi: Fuck you,I'm in pain. 

Laser boi: Let me have this.

Arlo: Is this because Seraphina kicked your ass as soon as she got her powers back?

Laser boi: I wasnt even bullying her I just wanted to ask her for her number.

Sera: Fuck you,you knocked her books down and shoved her against the wall.

John: Oh boy.

Arlo: Who? Isnt he still pinning for **@Kween**?

Kween: Uhhhh????

Arlo: Nvm

Laser boi: ARLO TF BRO???

Laser boi: Also the low tier girl who has beautiful pink hair and cute pigtails,adorable round cheeks and even prettier eyes 🥺

Sera: You dont even know her name dumb fuck.

Crotch maggot: StOP THE BULLYING! HE'S SAD AND HURT AND BETRAYED 😔😔

John: I'm going to move away. Far away. I'm switching schools again.

Arlo: I might join you.

John: No fuck off.

Arlo: You really hurt my feelings John.

Sera: There goes the straight. This convo is now gay as fuck.

Crotch maggot: Someone bring us icecream. My boy needs it.

Arlo: You're calling our conversation gay? 

Arlo: They are literally in his room eating icecream,listening to music and crying togheter.

John: Also cuddling 

Arlo: I could've guessed.

Laser boi: Fuck you,yall are heartless.

Sera: Luckily you got your bf to comfort u

John: And now Isen is petting him while Blyke is crying and screeching like a child.

Arlo: That's so gay

Kween: I'm going to kill you if you dont stop with the noise.

Hp raiser: Even we can hear it.

John: But imagine how tired I am.

John: Imagine how tired I am of it.

Laser boi: Stop memeing my pain 

Arlo: I'm going to sleep outside

John: I cant even leave rn without going in their chaotic lil nest.

Arlo: Jump out of the window.

John: hA hA very funny and original. This is the 4th floor bitch.

Arlo: Want me to catch you? 

Arlo: Are you bringing mrs Kia as well? 🥺

John:....

Sera: Arlo. Dont mention his baby bear or u might lose your life.

Hp raiser: Please quiet down guys. **@Laser boi @Crotch maggot**

Kween: That's it. I'm done. Prepare to die.

Arlo sent an image.png

Kween: UHHH WHY IS JOHN BLOODY AND CHASING U???

Sera: Dumbasses...bunch of dumbasses...

Hp raiser:...I'm not healing anyone.

Laser boi: SHE WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE 

Laser boi: I WOULD CATCH A GRENADE FOR HER

Sera: Fuck my life.

Arlo: He jumpsd out of the window and ran straight @ me. 

Arlo: I'm currently hiding.

John: Where tf are u?????

Sera: Oh god. Why. Why am I friends with these people.

John: FOR THE LAST TIME WE ARENT FRIENDS 

John: tHERE U FUCKING ARE.

Laser boi: SHOT THROUGH THE HEART,

Laser boi: AND YOU'RE TO BLAME

Hp raiser: Oh no...he's quoting old songs.

Laser boi: DARLING YOU GIVE LOVE 

Arlo: SOMEONE GET JOHN OFF OF ME

Laser boi: A BAD NAME

Kween: THATS FUCKING IT.

Hp raiser: Gn.

Sera: Why am I seeing Arlo in the girls bathroom @ 4am????

John: Oh that's where he went. Tnx

Arlo: SERAPHINA WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?!

Laser boi: LOVE HURTSSS

Crotch maggot: BrO WE GOTTA RUN 

Laser boi: Idc anymore,Remi take my miserable life pls

Kween: Fuck it. I'm not doing anything. Im going to sleep with a pillow on top of my head.

Kween: hopefully I choke to death.

  
[Same day 9:39am]

John: If I fail this test because I spent a sleepless night because of you two I'm going to pull what's called a pro gamer move.

Crotch maggot: Bro,John,broski,dude,dont blame me. It's all on **@Laser boi**.

Laser boi: WHAT IS THIS BETRAYAL 

John: Welcome to the club.

John: We have tissues. And hot sauce.

Laser boi: Hot?? Sauce????

Crotch maggot: So yall fuck using hot sauce as lube???

John: I swear to god I will murder you.

Sera: Hey,dont blame this on them. You also chased Arlo around until 8am covered in mud and your own blood.

Laser boi: o ye how did that go?

John: He's alive.

Hp raiser: I had to threaten John by calling the doc for him not to squeeze the life our of **@Arlo**.

Arlo: Elanie...

John: Idgaf he brang Kia into it.

Arlo: ITS A TEDDY BEAR FOR FUCKS SAKE.

John: Want to say that to my face fucker???

Sera: Oh boy

Crotch maggot: LMAO RIP OUR KING GETS HIS ASS BEATEN ON THE DAILY BY JOHNN

Arlo: You mean YOU get your ass beaten in the daily by John. 🤫

John: Dont butt in shit that doesnt concern u weather boy.

Laser boi: But fr tho what's the hot sauce for?

John: For your eyes. 

Laser boi: Awe fuck.

John: Why,you interested?

Laser boi: Nah I'll pass. But I feel u now. Betrayal be hard af.

John: bOoHoo.

John: Step to my level. I've never had a friend who didnt fuck me in the ass in some way

Sera: Well stop being gay. 

Arlo: You really need to phrase your words better.

John: With all due respect,suck my ass king.

Arlo: See. This is exactly what I mean.

John: You want to go?

Sera: There they go again.

Arlo: Yeah actually I do want to go.

John: Ok. Let's fucking go meet me @ the entrance after I fail this test.

John: I'll need to vent out my anger anyways

Arlo: Sure. 

Hp raiser: WOE WOE WOE HOLD THE HORSES. YALL WILL HAVE TO GO TO THE DOC. 

Hp raiser: I'm not healing ANYONE.

Kween: Yeah fr chill both of you. You're all too enemy ish like. We should be friends.

John: wE sHoULd bE fRiEnDs

Kween: -.-

Sera: Let the kids play Karen 🤦‍♀️

Kween: I'm not Karen,I'm Remi. Is Karen a friend of yours?

Sera: Aye it's a joke.

Kween: Oh..

Laser boi: I need to see whatever goes down at the entrance **. @Crotch maggot** you going with me??

Crotch maggot:...Yknow what,yolo,let's do this.

Laser boi: Ew never say that again. That meme is so 2015

Crotch maggot: Ok zoomer.

Laser boi: DONT YOU FUCKING ZOOMER ME.

Sera: And there they go. Another couple of fools.

Kween: Aye let's all go incase something bad happens.

John: Oh stfu yall let me take my goddamn test.

John: Goddamn royals. Yall dont even have to be in class.

Sera: You're a royal too. You're just failing most of em dumbass.

John: fUck u

  
[Same day 11:06am]

  
Kween: Guys???? Where the hell are you two???

John: None of your concern.

Sera: Bruh I'm calling your dad.

John: Sure please do.

Laser boi: OH MY GOD YOU KILLED ARLO DIDNT YOU?!?!?!

Crotch maggot: AND NOW UR HIDING THE BODY!!!

Arlo:.....you can be so idiotic sometimes.

Laser boi: DUDE WE THOUGHT WE LOST U 😭😭😭

Sera: I was just about to celebrate.

Hp raiser: No but really where are you two?

Kween: We were terrified!

Sera: Speak for yourself.

John: Screw off nut jobs 

Arlo sent an image.png 

Kween:....so while we were worried sick..

Sera: Yep. The boys were drinking some orange juice.

Arlo: I only drink coffee.

John: Stfu,you drank OJ before your little latte.

Laser boi: Bruh. We were worried for nothing.

Sera: They were just two bros going on a no homo date. Nothing to worry about apperantly.

Crotch maggot: Bruh SERAPHINA U KILL ME 🥺💞

Sera: I'm suddenly gay.

Crotch maggot: 😔😔

Crotch maggot: **@John** I wanna join the betrayal/emo club.

John: No. You're not invited

Laser boi: AWEE AND I WAS?? I FEEL SO SPECIAL 🥺💞

John: And suddenly there's no club at all.

Arlo: Anyways. We're all good now.

John: No we're fucking not. Stfu 

Arlo: We were beating the shit our of eachother until you suddenly popped the idea to go back here out of your ass.

John: I'm right next to you. I can and will choke you right here.

Arlo: Dont be a drama queen.

Sera:...that's my saying.

John: Crackheads. Bunch of fucking crackheads. 

Kween: So can we come over there for a drink as well?? 

Kween: Where are u guys??

John: OH ABSOLUTELY NOT.

Arlo wants to share his location

John:....

Remi accepted the share

Kween: We'll be right there! 😊

John: Why do I even try.

Sera: Sorry to interrupt your date girlie but we want some orange juice too.

John: FOR THE 10TH TIME IT IS NOT A GODDAMN DATE.

Arlo: Stop annoying him. He looks like he's going to explode. 

Sera: Yea,yea whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoyed lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh John is a big fat mood. Also,wrote this mostly while working on a break so oof sorry if I had any mistakes

Seraphina= Sera  
John= John  
Arlo= Arlo  
Blyke= Laser boi  
Elanie= Hp raiser  
Isen= Crotch maggot  
Remi= Kween

  
[A day later 2:08pm]

Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Laser boi: I just saw John choking Arlo.

Laser boi: Should I be worried?

Sera: Kinky.

Hp raiser: Wait where are they??

Laser boi: Well they are @ John's room

Crotch maggot: BRO U GOTTA SEND A PIC OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN!

John: You dare?

Crotch maggot: 🤐

John: 🥰

Sera: Pussy.

Crotch maggot: Someone who beat the shit outta me is now suddenly choking one of the strongest ppl I know in his room.

Crotch maggot: You call me a pussy,I call myself a sane person who wants to live.

Sera: Exactly. Pussy.

Laser boi sent an image.png

John:...

John: Time to die.

Laser boi: I MEANT TO DM IT IM SORRY

Laser boi: BRO JOHN PLEASE

Crotch maggot: And this is why I dont get involved 👉👉

Laser boi: serAPHINA I BEG OF YOU

Laser boi: HelP

Arlo: Thanks for the noble sacrifice.

Sera: How did u manage to piss John off so bad??

Arlo: Lets just say I snuck in his room to hide his teddy bear away.

Sera:.....

Sera: Remind me again,how are you still alive?

Arlo: Ask **@Laser boi**

Sera: Oof rip **@Hp raiser** let's go break this up before they both die and John ends up in jail.

Hp raiser: Do we have to?

Sera: 🥺

Hp raiser: Coming right away.

Kween: I WANNA HELP TOO!

Crotch maggot: I'm praying for yalls soul.

John: If you ever dare to touch Kia again I'm not stopping.

Arlo: Duly noted.

Laser boi: Elanie is a life saver. I love u

Hp raiser: This is the last time I do this shit. I have no energy left bcs of yall.

John: Shut up or you might be next.

Sera: Listen to him. Even I got "the look" once I touched the bear.

John: Of fucking course. Now,you'd lose your hand.

Sera: Yea,yea shut it drama queen. 

John: Fuck off.

Laser boi: But like.

Laser boi: What's the deal with it?

Sera: Beats me.

John: Its the most valuable thing to me

Sera: Y tho

John: You dont have the privilege of knowing.

Arlo: Oh c'mon just tell us.

John: So u can use it against me? I think not.

Sera: We fucking wont. Do you think we mean u harm still???

John: Idk. You back stabbed me,Arlo played me and then attacked me,the news papers boy fucking broke my wrist while doing an "interview"

John: Want me to go on?

Sera:...listen I'm sorry. I really just want things to go back to how they were. Yknow us being friends n all.

John: Well,that wont happen.

Arlo: John dont blame Seraphina for my own mistakes. I was also the one who made Isen do an interview. 

Arlo: I'm the asshat here.

John: Fuck off.

Laser boi: HE'S CRYING 🥺

Sera:...John c'mon talk to us.

John: Shut the fuck up.

Laser boi: Bro want me to come over? I have ice cream.

John: No. Fuck off.

Laser boi: Ight. I'm also bringing some juice. And fries.

John: Whatever.

Arlo: And now I feel like an asshole again.

Sera: Good.

Arlo: I just wanted him to act his rank without thinking about his reasons...

Arlo: I'm an idiot. 

Sera: Well said. 🤷‍♀️

[same day 3:12pm]

  
Laser boi sent an image.png

Laser boi: Honestly bro bonding time is the best.

Kween: Awwww that's cute,all of you bonding and stuff fills my heart 

John: Blyke is alright. Rest of you can choke on satan's dick.

Crotch maggot: Bro?? What kind of black magic did u use to bond with HIM???

Laser boi: OJ and fries. With some strawberry ice cream 

Crotch maggot: Ew yall ate that at once??

John: Fuck you it's delicious.

Sera: Wow I've been replaced 

John: He's better than u.

Crotch maggot: 0.0

Kween: o.o

Arlo: 😐

Sera: **@Crotch maggot** wanna go play angry pigs?

Crotch maggot: ANYTHING FOR U 😍

Sera:...nvm

John: I'm irreplaceable bitch.

Sera: Yea,no

Laser boi: Oh btw John,wanna go to the game shop?? Theres new VN I wanna check out

John: Oh bet. I'm down

Hp raiser: How the fuck.

Kween: I..have no idea. I was nothing but nice to John n he hates me

Kween: Yet,one mental breakdown with Blyke and they're bros for life.

Crotch maggot: UHHH THATS MY BRO. JOHN DONT GO AROUND STEALING.

John: Bitches say what? 👀

Crotch maggot: ._.

John: That's what I thought. 

Arlo: Well then. I feel like we're in for a wild ride.

John: Stfu walnut.

Sera: oH THAT REMINDS ME

  
Seraphina changed Arlo's nickname  
to Obsesed walnut 

Obsessed walnut: Uhhhh?????

Crotch maggot: Now u know what it feels like when John's nn for u gets turned into ur gc name.

Arlo changed his nickname to Arlo

  
Seraphina changed Arlo's nickname   
to Obsesed walnut

Obsesed walnut:...I give up.

John: Good.

Hp raiser: IS NO ONE TALKING ABOUT THE FACT THAT JOHN LIRERALLY ALLOWED **@Laser boi** TO TOUCH HIS TEDDY BEAR????

Sera: Oh shit

Sera: I just fucking noticed that in the pic.

Kween: HOLD UP

Obsesed walnut: I got choked before I even approached the teddy bear,and he gets the privilege to take silly pics with it???

John: Bros over hoes.

Laser boi: 🤜

John: 🤛

Sera:....how the fuck.

Hp raiser: That does it. Blyke uses witchcraft.

Kween: Blyke u got alot of explaining to do.

John: I dont think he does 🙂

Sera: Wow did u suck his dick or sum?

Laser boi: HELL NO WE JUST HAD A BRO TIME.

John: Aka bros>hoes. Not all of us always think abt sucking dick Sera.

Sera: Look who's saying that John.

Laser boi: Stop bullying my bro.

Obsesed walnut: Why do I have a bad feeling about this.. 

Kween: As soon as i see u,you'll do the explaining -.-

John: Oh I really dont think so. You'll have to get thru me first.

Kween: HOW ;_;

Sera: Beats me. In this state to bond with John while he's still in his emo phase is...impressive to say the least.

Obsessed walnut: Honestly.

Sera: Stfu. You wouldn't know shit. This whole deal is ur fault.

Crotch maggot: Oooo someone's jealous.

Hp raiser: Look who's saying. You're the one saying "don't steal my bf"

Crotch maggot: I SAID BRO GODDAMNIT 

Obsessed walnut: Oof I suddenly wanna Kermit aliven't 

Sera: Booho. I'm playing the world's smallest violin 

Obsessed walnut: :')

  
[next day 8:07am]

Sera: Bruh they are literally going to school togheter n skipping around like 2nd graders 

Obsessed walnut: Well atleast John isnt hurting anyone.

John: Oh the best king,our beloved king,worrying over his kingdom, because of a monster HE created

Obsessed walnut: I feel unwanted here.

John: Good.

Sera: Good.

Hp raiser: C'mon guys dont be mean.

Kween: Yeah we should all try being friendly! :)

John: wE sHoULd AlL tRy bEiNg fRiEndLy

Kween: :(

Crotch maggot: People are literally staring at Blyke n John giggling like 5 yr olds while reading a book.

Obsessed walnut: Oof 

John: Got a problem with that? 🙂

Crotch maggot: Nope,nopidy nobody got a problemdy! 🤐

John: Good.

Sera: Wow you've turned into John's bitch.

Crotch maggot: No I did not.

Obsessed walnut: Your most used emoji while talking to John is literally "🤐"

Crotch maggot: ARLO DONT DO ME LIKE THAT ;_;

John: That's what she said.

Laser boi: GOOD ONE BRO ~(⁰◇⁰)~

John: Tnx I try `_`

Hp raiser: Did he just...use..a made up..emoji???

John: Got a problem with that? 🙂

Hp raiser: Nope.

Obsessed walnut: This has to be black magic. And I will demand an explanation on how you got John to be your bitch **@Laser boi**

John: His "bitch"??? Oof big words there buddy.

Laser boi: I would advice against talking that way >.>

Obsessed walnut: One day spent with the drama queen and now you're fluent in John.

John: Oof maybe he knows how to speak "human" and is fluent in "not betrayal" 

Obsessed walnut: How do you even know he wont betray you?

Laser boi: He cracked his phone 

Laser boi: Run

Sera: *insert the coffin dance meme here*

Crotch maggot: RIP

Kween: Sorry to say this but u had it coming. RIP

Hp raiser: ^ RIP

Laser boi sent a video

Laser boi: Oof.

Sera: Didnt know humans bent like that.

Kween: I didnt know humans bent AT ALL.

Crotch maggot: *the more you know*

Hp raiser: That's quite the pose tho

Sera: I bet he could suck his own dick like that lmao

Crotch maggot: I think John's right. 

Crotch maggot: U talk about sucking dick alot.

Sera:.....I have my powers back yknow.

Crotch maggot: 0.0. Forgive me. I was just kidding. I'm just a weak smol fellow. Dont bully me

Sera: I spent weeks as a cripple. You'll survive a beating trust me.

Crotch maggot: SOMEONE PLS SAVE ME

John: I'm playing the world's smallest violin

Obsessed walnut: Doc isn't happy

John: Sudennly the violin is now micro.

Obsessed walnut: .-. Y R U like this.

John: y R u LiKe tHiS 

Obsessed walnut: Ok 

Sera: Lmao get fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I've said,John is the best drama queen around but also once you john In you cant john out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John has 4 brain cells and you cannot convince me otherwise.
> 
> I hope yall enjoy this chapter as well, I've noticed you guys have fun reading this and I'm very glad because I love writing things like this xD

Seraphina= Sera  
John= John  
Arlo= Obsessed walnut  
Blyke= Laser boi  
Elanie= Hp raiser  
Isen= Crotch maggot  
Remi= Kween

  
[Same day 10:00am]

Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

John: I passed the test apperantly.

Laser boi: SEE I TOLD U

Sera: Your four brain cells worked hard. You gotta thank them somehow

John: Fuck u 

John: Also tnx Blyke

Obsessed walnut: Oof. Even sleep deprived u can make your brain work. Congrats 

John: Ok walnut.

Crotch maggot: iS THAT AN ARLO VERSION OF OK BOOMER???

John: Mayheps

Sera: "mayheps" ☠☠

John: Yesn't.

Laser boi: That's John for maybe.

Sera: I know bruh,I was his first friend -.-

John: Lol no

Laser boi: I wish this class wasnt so boring. Maybe i would be present more often if it wasnt a load of shit 

John: I'll be chilling next class on the rooftop. Since I'm not failing it n can afford to be absent lmao

Laser boi: Bet,see you there.

Crotch maggot: Yalls friendship is still just as weird.

John: So is your hair.

Laser boi: OOO GET ROOSTED

Laser boi: Roasted*

Sera: "Roosted" ☠☠

Kween: 😂

Obsessed walnut: We have a fake joker @ the hall. He/she's getting their ass beat.

John: When?🤔

Obsessed walnut: What the hell do you mean?? 

Obsessed walnut: Rn..

John: No,when did I ask?

Obsessed walnut: 😐

Kween: Coming right away. Dont let them unmask the person..I dont want them to get bullied. 

Obsessed walnut: Alright.

Laser boi: Hey John why not just try to help others out or sum?

John: Oof even a request from u wont make me.

John: I dont care much abt anyone here lmao

Laser boi: Okay sorry 🙇‍♂️

John: No worries 

Crotch maggot: I just got punched by **@Sera**

Sera: You were about to try to "tame" a "wild" John.

John: Excuse me?

Crotch maggot: I JUST MEANT IT LIKE

Crotch maggot: BECOM3 UR FEIEND LIKE BLYKE

John: Joker might just snap. 🦸‍♂️

Crotch maggot: BRO I SWEAR I MEANT NO HARM PLS---

John: nO hArM

Crotch maggot: 🥺🥺🥺🥺 Y sera. Y

Sera: 🤷‍♀️🤷‍♀️

[same day 6:08pm]

  
Hp raiser: Bruh yall fighting is giving me a seizure. Stop wasting my powers so much 

Crotch maggot: Not my fault I get beaten up ;_;

Sera: I beg to differ 

John: What I'm hearing is "I want more.". 

Crotch maggot: Pls father forgive me for I have sinned :'c

John: UhhHhhhh

John: WHAT DID U JUST CALL ME????

Crotch maggot: U prefer daddy?

John: And suddenly I'm moving schools,bye 

Laser boi: NOOO DONT LEAVE ME ;_;

John: I'll be taking u wit me

Laser boi: But...Isen is like also my bro :'(

Laser boi: I dont play faves :'<

John:.....Ok but if he calls me daddy again I'm cutting his tongue.

Laser boi: •◇•♡

John: >.>♡

Sera: Gay

Obsessed walnut: Straightn't

Kween: F🌈R🌈 I🌈E🌈N🌈D🌈S🌈H🌈I🌈P🌠

John:...I'd rather be called gay than pinkie giving me that gay ass rainbow shit.

Laser boi: ^

Crotch maggot: Pinkie is your second nn now. ☆.☆

Kween: ;-;, dont u dare call me that.

Crotch maggot: You'll all soon join the 'John nicknamed u' club soon ahhahahaha

Crotch maggot: AMWUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

John: Did I leave some kind of brain damage?

Crotch maggot: Mayheps.

John:...dont steal my catch phrase weather boy.

Crotch maggot: Ok daddy.

Obsessed walnut:...John is getting a taste of his own medicine rn

John: Hey arlo u still got that bleach?

Obsessed walnut: Yeah,why?

John: Need it for my eyes real quick.

Obsessed walnut: Aight come over.

Sera: "Come over" 😏.

Obsessed walnut:...Seraphina please stop thinking about gay shit.

John:....what kind of universe did I enter where I actually agree with the walnut.

Laser boi: OOOFFF

Kween: FRIENDSHIP SKSKSKKSKSKS

Sera: Fuck you guys.

John: I bet you'd like to see us do just that.

Laser boi: 👀 Seraphina likes that gay shit

Crotch maggot: So that's why she talks about dick alot. 

Crotch maggot: She must want atleast 1 of us to be gay so she can fulfil her fetish

Obsessed walnut: Oof u boutta die.

Sera: Oh lord,whatever should I do.

Sera: My fetish is actually killing boys named Isen.

Sera: I might just become Harley of this school 🤷‍♀️

Obsessed walnut: If anyone becomes Harley its gonna be Cecilia 

John: Oof how bout no.

Sera: Time to beat some ass and smoke grass 

Crotch maggot: Yesss mommy!

Sera: 😐

John: Brain damage it is then.

Obsessed walnut: 😶

Kween: o.o

Crotch maggot: Beat me mommy 😍😍🤛

Sera: Hey **@John @Obsessed walnut** I'm joining the bleach party.

Obsessed walnut: Ok

John: Bet. 

Laser boi: I feel left out :'(

John: You can come too. I'll bring u some cookies.

Laser boi: AWEE BRO! 🥺🥺🥺

John: 🥰

Sera: And now yall blame me for thinking ur gay when u talk like this? Oof.

Sera: Smells pretty fucking gay to me.

  
Obsessed walnut: I was in no way,whatsoever,being gay.

  
Sera sent an image.png

  
Sera sent an image.png

  
Sera sent an image.png

  
Obsessed walnut: OKAY JESUS STOP. WE JUST WENT FOR COFFEE ONCE TF

John: Oof. U be gay.

Obsessed walnut: No u

John: I said no homo 

Obsessed walnut: I wore socks.

John: Our balls didnt touch.

Crotch maggot: Ik you're memeing but it makes this situation even more gay.

John: Says the guy who called me daddy.

Crotch maggot: Point taken

Laser boi: That's what she said! ~○~

John: Good one ~•_•~

Laser boi: ⁰☆⁰♡

Obsessed walnut: You have the gay.

John: Pretty sure I got it from you

Obsessed walnut: Mayheps.

John: non't

Obsessed walnut: Gayn't

Sera: I'm not even sure if they r using words at this point

John: Mayheps

Arlo: Yesn't

Laser boi: Mayben't

Crotch maggot: Smartn't

John: Aliven't

Kween: What

Hp raiser: Just crackhead things luv

Sera: Why do I feel like yall are T posing us,normal people.

John: Normies.

Laser boi: ^

Obsessed walnut: ^

Crotch maggot: ^

Sera: me go cri now.

John: Lol bet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd they all actually share a singular braincell in this chapter! Big suprise ~◇~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just sarcasm, a small party and regrets ☠☠

Seraphina= Sera  
John= John  
Arlo= Obsessed walnut  
Blyke= Laser boi  
Elanie= Hp raiser  
Isen= Crotch maggot  
Remi= Kween

  
[Same day 2:40am]

Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Obsessed walnut: So its Saturday.

John: You know how to read the calendar? I'm suprised.

Obsessed walnut: Ha ha. Very funny and original

John: Thank you,means aalooot coming from you 🥰

Sera: The sarcasm here is so thick that I can cut it with a knife 

John: Almost as thick as my ass.

Obsessed walnut: You're as thick as a door.

Crotch maggot: Arlo with all due respect,you're wrong. The boy has that CAKE 🎂🎂

Laser boi: ^

John: That was supposed to be a joke. Let's not talk about my buttocks at 3am

Sera: Y not tho? 

John: Y tho?

Sera: Y not

John: Because no

Sera: But yes

John: But no

Sera: But yes.

John: But no.

Kween: Please stop spamming ;-;

John: But Y tho

Kween: I wanna sleep 

John: Fucking normie. Who sleeps this early.

Sera: Normal people John. Normal people.

John: Exactly. Fucking normies. 

Laser boi: Hey what do yall think about a party bcs we dont have school tmrw or day after?

Laser boi: Like we go out buy some drinks and have fun?

John: I cant stand anyone here.

Laser boi: 🥺

John: Beside you. I'm in.

Laser boi: 🥰

Obsessed walnut: Gay.

Sera: Ight bet. I'm in

Crotch maggot: Just us,three bros,and Sera,five feet apart cauz we not gay. 

Laser boi: Is that a yes?

Crotch maggot: Mayheps

John: 🤛👀

Crotch maggot: Yep. Yeppidy yes.

Laser boi: HECK YEAH

Kween: Oh like friend bonding?? I'm in! Sounds nice.

John: Blyke please buy alcohol. Enough that I'm not aware of anyone around. 

Laser boi: Bet UwU

Obsessed walnut: Hey how come no one asked me.

Laser boi: I asked everyone here bro >.>

John: You're too busy to come I bet. You hate parties. They ain't for the king.

Obsessed walnut: Oh no,I love them. I'm in

John: Siri what's the best way to die without much effort?

Laser boi: joHN NO

John: John yes.

Hp raiser: I have a feeling I'll be needed.

  
[Next day 7:06am]

Laser boi: RISE AND SHINE SUNSHINES

Laser boi started a call

Laser boi ended the call

John: Its too early for this kind of fuckery

Obsessed walnut: I slept approximately two hours,what's so important???

Laser boi: THE PARTY BRUH. 

John: At 7am????

Laser boi: No but 

Laser boi: We need to like talk about where we'll hold it,supplies n shit

John: Ugh.

John started a call

John: I wont be the only one up.

John ended the call

Sera: Bruh I need my beauty sleep stfu yall

John: Weird,did you never sleep in your life? Cause you always been ugly.

Sera: Boi if you dont stfu

John: You'll what? Give me a chance to test out ur powers?

Sera: Oof you're impossible I swear to god.

Obsessed walnut: Ok so what about the supplies n all that?

Laser boi: Well. Since it's my idea we'll be hosting @ our room

John:...I'd object but since its u it'll be fine ig.

Laser boi: Yay

Laser boi: Now,how about our king treating us?

Laser boi: You're rich af and can afford it.

Obsessed walnut: So is Seraphina 

Sera: Oof 

John: Whoever is shopping is taking me with them. End of discussion 

Obsessed walnut: How about it Seraphina? 

Sera: I dont want to. Its 7am. Bother someone else.

Laser boi: That settles it. Arlo and John will go buy supplies. I have a list.

Kween: That's so nice! I can buy snacks tho.

Laser boi: Awesome Remi! So John n Arlo are in charge of drinks,Remi is going to buy snacks because she's a snacc

Laser boi: **@Crotch maggot** you'll be in charge of helping me with the preparations like music n shit

Crotch maggot: Let me sleep

Laser boi: No.

Crotch maggot: Ugh fine coming by in an hour or sum.

Laser boi: K 

John: Coming over so we can get the drinks n all in time for me to get ready in the first place.

Obsessed walnut: No matter what you dress in you'll always look like a black sheep. Especially if you decide to go back to that god awful hair gel

John: Fuck you,it looked fancy.

Sera: No it did not.

Obsessed walnut: I thought u were sleeping 🤔

Sera: zzzzzz

John: K fine whatever,lets just get this over with

Obsessed walnut: If you try anything funny in public I'm calling the police.

John: HAHAHAHA,fuck you.

Sera: Oh I bet you'd like to do that.

John: AIGHT THATS IT. ONE MORE GAY SHIT THING N YOU'LL EXPIRIANCE PAIN.

Sera: 🖕

John:🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕

Obsessed walnut: Oof okay let's just go before joker over here makes another appearance 

John: Bet

[Same day 4:38pm]

Crotch maggot: Bruh there's so much alcohol 

Crotch maggot: Are u trying to get us wasted Arlo? ;)

Obsessed walnut: Ask John. He was the one who requested we buy 10 bottles of wine.

Sera: TEN?????

Crotch maggot: Bro are you tryna get in someone's pants??? ;) **@John**

John: Half of those are mine. Dont try me.

Laser boi: Bro dont become an alcoholic,

Hp raiser: Uhh more like dont get alcohol poisoning.

John: Shut up Janet

Laser boi: Me?? 🥺

John: Ofc not! **@Hp raiser**

Laser boi: Oh good,I thought our bromance ended 😔

John: Never that my bro 🥰🖤

Laser boi: Bro 🥺❤

John: Bro 😌🖤

Sera: This smells gay.

Obsessed walnut: Very.

John: Says the guy who bought champagne creme de la creme

Obsessed walnut: Fancy doesnt mean gay. 

John: Stfu. You were drinking a Starbucks latte while holding your new iPhone with a creme de la bullshit champagne in a pink bag.

Laser boi: BRUH ☠

Sera: Arlo is officially that one girl named Becky.

John: Arlo who? I only know of walnut Becky

Obsessed walnut: Why do yall hate me? I've done nothing wrong

Sera: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

John: iVe dOnE nOtHiNg wRoNg

Obsessed walnut: I thought you allowing me to pick your outfit in the mall was the beginning of a beautiful bromance...

Obsessed walnut: You just played me...

John: Listen. Arlo. You played me first. Bromance is impossible for us now.

John: I wanted us to be bromantic at the beginning

John: I tried to be your bro

John: You broke my heart

Sera: And here is the gay

John: Ok felicia 

Sera: Ok Chad

John: Ok Susan

Laser boi: QAIT HOLD IT

Laser boi: ARLO PICKED UR OUTFIT 

John: Ye

John: We got into a fight abt my fashion sense

John: And then it resolved in him picking my clothes

John: They ain't half bad tbh

Obsessed walnut: "half bad"???

Obsessed walnut: I BOUGHT U A GUCCI BELT. AND LOUIS VUITTON BLACK HOODIE

John: I mean. The outfit looks good but u spent 10k on it. Not worth it imo

Obsessed walnut:....Ungrateful 

John: Ok I'll be more grateful sugar daddy dearest 🥰💞

Obsessed walnut: 😐 shoot me

John: Sure,coming right away! 🥰🥰🥰

Obsessed walnut: waIT NO

John: Oh yes

Hp raiser: I hate my life

John: I'd say welcome to the club but ur not worthy enough to enter it.

Hp raiser: Ok drama queen

John: Ok Janet

Hp raiser: Yknow what I'm quitting life,bye

John: F

  
[Next day 1:38pm]

John: Care to explain why Arlo is sleeping in my bed n why I have a wound on my head like I got hit with a bottle.

Crotch maggot: Well

Crotch maggot: Who's gonna tell him bois?

Laser boi: I would if I could remember tf happened after 2am

Sera: I can. I recorded almost everything lmao

Kween: I feel like I'm dying

John: Same

Sera: So basically.

Sera: After your 3rd bottle u were shit drunk. Like we'e talking crying while calling Arlo a little bitch and shaking him like some wax doll

Sera: Then you basically said you were a monster,cried some more,bashed your head with that champagne bottle Arlo brang 

Sera: And finally both u and a very drunk Blyke started crying and calling eachother bro. You hugged Blyke and Arlo and the three of u started singing bad bRomance aka yalls version of bad romance while Isen tried to get into Remi's pants with Elanie kicking his head and nuts

John: What the fuck

Sera: Dont ask me.

Crotch maggot: You forgot the part where John puked on Arlos shirt so he took it off and fell asleep on John's bed to which John went "That shirt costs more than my rent" n started crying again,then passed out while hugging the shirt he puked on.

John: Well.

John: Time to die.

Laser boi: JOHN NO ITS FINE---

John: I'll see yall in hell.

Laser boi: BROO 

Sera: Oh stop being a drama queen and get some ibuprofen 

John: From where?

Sera: I left some ob your nightstand.

John: Ok tnx

Sera:....something is horribly wrong. Who tf r u

Sera: You just said thank you. What kind of alien is this 

John: Oh stfu. I'm in pain.

Sera: Oh look,I'm playing the world's smallest violin 

John: Ugh fuck this

[Same day 2:55pm]

  
Obsessed walnut: Let's not talk about this day. Ever.

John: Again,I agree.

Sera: Oh we'll talk about it. Alot.

John: You might not have a tongue if a word slips out of your mouth.

Sera: Oh no! Whatever shall I do?! I'm being threatened by my own "best friend" like you insisted on last night! ;_;

John: Ight. Moving schools it is.

Laser boi: NO NO! Dont worry no one's going to talk about it!

Kween: Yeah. Let's just not talk about it.

Sera: Oh so you all agree on not talking about it? Damn. I rlly wanted to tho..

Hp raiser: No. Let's just...no.

Kween: We've all done some really embarrassing things.

Sera: I didnt. Because unlike some people I dont drink 3 bottles of wine.

John: How do you think I could put up with yalls bullshit without killing you otherwise????

Sera: Oof okay I guess I'll just stfu.

John: Thank you.

Obsessed walnut: Oh btw,wash my shirt if it isnt a problem n return it to me later.

John: Ight 

Sera: Why the fuck is John being so cooperative 

John: Because I still have a pulsing headache and I'm too sick to care

Sera: Oof so we gotta get you drunk more often. Got it.

John: No.

Sera: Piss drunk. Got it.

John: Kill me. Someone. Anyone.

Obsessed walnut: How about no.

Obsessed walnut: Also I'm sorry about touching the teddy bear. 

John: I dont mind. We were all fucking drunk as hell.

Sera: Ok but fr something isnt okay with John. Did we break him or sum??

John: You wish. 

Sera: Oof 

Laser boi: Ugh I'm dying as well. I totally get him rn

Obsessed walnut: Same honestly. I never drank as much as I did yesterday.

John: It was my first time drinking ngl.

Laser boi: WHAT

Obsessed walnut: And you decided to drink THREE BOTTLES??

John: Ye. It was easier to put up with yall that way lmao.

Obsessed walnut: You're dumb

Laser boi: Honestly John. You could've gotten rlly sick n shit. Or like Elanie said you could've gotten alcohol poisoning 

John: Ok ok I wont do it again.

Obsessed walnut: None of us will bruh. Let's just watch movies and eat popcorn next time....

Kween: If there's a next time I'd agree with Arlos statement.

Hp raiser: Same.

John: There wont be a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoyed,I certainly enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Every chapter contains quotes from me,my friends or something that happened to me irl that would fit with them well btw just letting yall know xD
> 
> But also John is me after a hangover I'm not even going to lie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAANNNND ANOTHER DAY OF CRACKHEDERY YALL
> 
> You seem to be enjoying this fic,and I'm really happy because of it! ^^

Seraphina= Sera  
John= John  
Arlo= Obsessed walnut  
Blyke= Laser boi  
Elanie= Hp raiser  
Isen= Crotch maggot  
Remi= Kween

  
[Next day 1:48pm]

Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Laser boi: BRO

Laser boi: **@John**

John: Huh?

Laser boi: I FOUND A PERFECT SONG FOR U!!

John: 0.0?

Laser boi: **https://youtu.be/Q_QEPrkwZ-Q**

Crotch maggot: There u go again with the weeb shit.

Laser boi: Stfu vocaloid is life.

John: Oohhh I get it. Copycat. 

Laser boi: Not only that! Sksksk it also contains feels T^T

John: I might just be Gumi 💁‍♂️

Laser boi: I KNEW YOU'D LIKE IT!

Crotch maggot: The real freaky ass John song is do you like it when I by Diamondz

John:....

Crotch maggot: Joker pose 😉👉👉

John: You boutta get that joker pose rn.

Crotch maggot: Pls no dont do me like that bro

Crotch maggot: We share the same bro. Blyke help a bro out 

Laser boi: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Laser boi: Just be on time for the popcorns

John: Bet cya later Blyke gotta take care of a maggot.

  
Crotch maggot: **@Sera @Obsessed walnut @Hp raiser @Kween**

Crotch maggot: SOMEONE SAVE ME

Obsessed walnut: No.

Sera: ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°) you ruined my spa for this?

Sera: I might join john.

Crotch maggot: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJSCUJFJNNCYBVFSRTY5CCI98G2EIKBBPPGX56799UGTFVVRSZJJO9IBV

Obsessed walnut: Did you have a seizure??

Sera: Oof I dont think he's able to anwser rn

Kween: THAT SCREAM WAS LOUD--

Hp raiser: Just when I thought I'll be left in peace for some time...

Kween: **@Crotch maggot** IsEN ARE U ALIVE???

John: More or less

Hp raiser: :') there goes my rest 

John: No one said you gotta heal him ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯

Obsessed walnut: That emoji might be creepier than you.

John: Oof stfu Becky 

Sera: Idk what to call him anymore.

  
John set Arlo's nickname to  
Walnut Becky

  
John: This.

Walnut Becky: Fuck my life.

Sera: F

Hp raiser: Why is Becky even an insult lmao

John: A Janet like you wouldn't get it.

Laser boi: Uuhh are you sure that **@Crotch maggot** is still alive??? He hasn't even asked for healing or whined yet.

John: He's kinda passed out

Laser boi: Kind of??? 0.0

John: Idk I just smashed his head against his keyboard afew times ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hp raiser:... I'm not going there alone if it's a murder scene.

John: Awe c'mon it isnt even that bad.

John sent an image.png

Laser boi: HOLY JESUS THATS A TOOTH ON THE KEYBOARD NEXT TO HIS HEAD.

Sera: Now that's alotta damage 

Walnut Becky: I mean. He got to experience the joker pose alright.

John: You might be the next one if you dont stfu 

Walnut Becky: 😔 sad yeehaw

John: Awe let me get my micro violin 

Walnut Becky: John play despacito

John: nO DONT BRING THAT SONG UP AGAIN 

Walnut Becky: Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote

John: BOI IF YOU DONT STFU

Walnut Becky: Ok,ok dont have a seizure over a fucking song luv

John:....eww you just called me luv 🤢🤮

Sera: That emoji looks like you're giving head to Shrek 

Walnut Becky: Annnd here goes the Gay shit Lord known as Seraphina.

John: That...that nickname is actually good.

Crotch maggot: Teeth dont heal back apperantly. 

John: You look like that one character from Fairy odd Parents lmao

Crotch maggot: I'll send you the dentist's bill.

John: And I'll shove it up your ass.

Crotch maggot: Damn bruh that's kinda gay

John: I do be gay sometimes

Laser boi: OFFICIAL NEWS.

Laser boi: NO HOMO IS CANCELLED. NEW IMPROVED VERSION OF NO HOMO IS "I do be gay sometimes".

John: Aye,is popcorn done yet Blyke? 

Laser boi: Yep!

John: Bet I'll be right there

  
[Same day 6:09pm]

Walnut Becky: Help

Kween: Is John attacking you???

John: Ain't nobody got time for that shit,I'm having a movie night with Blyke.

Sera: Ha, gay.

John: No u

Sera: No u U

John: No u u U

Walnut Becky: My mom just called n she found the "Perfect" girl for me.

Walnut Becky: SHE WANTS ME TO GO ON A DATE.

John: And we should care why?

Walnut Becky: Bcs this is child slavery 

Sera: Watch out John 

Sera: Arlo is coming for your drama queen title.

John: Dream on,I was born for that title.

Walnut Becky: Please someone help me escape this situation.

Sera: Just tell her ur gay

Walnut Becky:...that..actually might work. But what abt when I really get a gf?

Sera: Yea right. Like your Becky ass is actually straight.

Walnut Becky: I'm not gay ಠ_ಠ

John: Everyone would like to disagree with your statement

Sera: Oof John agreed with me. The world is ending. Emo phase is over. Wig snatched. 

Crotch maggot: Hotel trivago 

John: DEAD MEME ALERT 2'o CLOCK!!

Walnut Becky: Bruh she actually said "Oh makes sense" and hung up

Sera: LMAO UR OWN MOM THINKS UR GAY

John: OOOF F 

Crotch maggot: Gay Walnut confirmed? 🤔

Walnut Becky: I can still beat your ass in seven different ways Isen.

Crotch maggot: Gay who? I only heard of straightest king Arlo who loves us and would never EVER hurt us 🤐🥰

John: Lol Isen is such a pussy

Crotch maggot: I lost a tooth because of you. My keyboard is ruined. I dont plan on getting my ass beat again by another strong person who could bend me like a pretzel 

John: Exactly. Pussy.

Sera: Take the F 

Laser boi: Here bro,have my F as well.

Kween: Whatever F means you can have mine as well.

Hp raiser: I'd say this is more of an L

John: I like this Janet lmao.

Hp raiser: Tnx I try

Crotch maggot: Yall mean ;-;

John: Cry me a river

Crotch maggot: T^T

Walnut Becky: I am indeed the straightest person here.

John: Your pink phone case would like to differ.

Walnut Becky: FIRST OFF ITS NOT PINK ITS CORAL 

Walnut Becky: Second off. You own a pink teddy bear.

John: You got some balls there Arlo.  
Would be a shame if someone...crushed them. :)

Laser boi: He told me he'd be back in 5mins. Run.

Walnut Becky: Shit,no children for me then..

Sera: He just never learns...

Hp raiser: And again. I gottta heal somebody.

Kween: Damn

Crotch maggot: But like why would be even mention the teddy if he knows it gets John riled up

Sera: Because he's got ligma.

Kween: What's ligma?

Crotch maggot:...she fell for it. In 2020 she fell for it.

Laser boi:...oh you poor child...

Sera: LIGMA BALLS BITCCCCH

Hp raiser: Damn even ice cant help that burn.

Crotch maggot: F is for FUCK U FELL FOR IT

Laser boi: L is for LOOK AT YOU BEING SO INNOCENT 

Kween:...damn it seems as if you all are just bouncenoma...

Laser boi: What?

Kween: Bouncen o ma balls bruh

Laser boi: BRUH YOU FUCKIN---

Laser boi: YOU GOT ME---

Kween: But. Like. Is Arlo ok?

Sera: You know their gay ass are just in the frenemy state.

Crotch maggot: I saw John face planting in the rose Bush while chasing **@Walnut Becky** and shooting black lasers.

Kween: Oof shit he's fucked ifJohn already has a power.

Kween: Why did you even show him your power Blyke?

Laser boi: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

John: Because bro code.

Kween: JOHN???HEY DONT KILL ARLO PLS

Kween:..he just went offline on me

Crotch maggot: Bro code. Whenever a bro gets questioned abt u, you jump in and explain 

Kween: How does one become John's bro?

Crotch maggot: First,you gotta have a dick.

Crotch maggot: Second,you become Blyke.

Kween: No qualifications I see...T^T

Laser boi: There,there,you're still my sis uwu❤

Kween: owo is better than uwu

Laser boi: Sisterhood ended,

Sera: F

Crotch maggot: Y do you say sisterhood so often tho?

Laser boi: Because I'm James Charles. Hi sisters :D

Crotch maggot: OH NO

John: Oooof----

Walnut Becky: He kicked me in the nuts and almost burnt my dick off.

Sera: Awe,how romantic 

Kween: Well fck

Hp raiser: F. I'm coming

John: THAAATS 

Laser boi: doNT DO IT--

John: WHAT SHE 

Laser boi: OH GOD

John: SAAAAIIIDD ULTRAAA!

Sera: Children. Bunch of fourth graders.

John: Ok gaylord 

Sera: Ok drama queen emo version of Regina George

John: Ok every fujioshi ever mixed with a bit of 2016 emo girl.

Walnut Becky: This is why we cant have nice things in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arlo who? I only know of Walnut Becky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned,this will 10/10 be fluff n crackheadery 👏🤣

Seraphina= Sera  
John= John  
Arlo= Walnut Becky  
Blyke= Laser boi  
Elanie= Hp raiser  
Isen= Crotch maggot  
Remi= Kween

  
[Same day 10:39pm]

Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

John: I'm a savage

Walnut Becky: savage

adjective

1.

(of an animal or force of nature) fierce, violent, and uncontrolled.

"packs of savage dogs roamed the streets"

2.

(of something bad or negative) very great; severe.

"the decision was a savage blow for the town"

noun

1.

a brutal or vicious person.

"the mother of one of the victims has described his assailants as savages"

Walnut Becky: You sure are a savage 😉

John: Ha ha you have the dictionary wow 👏👏👏👏👏👏

Laser boi: Classy, bougie, ratchet 🤑

John: AYYY THATS MY BOY!!

Walnut Becky: Oof that song is so fucking gay.

John: Ok Becky.

Sera: Sassy, moody, nasty 

John: Acting stupid, what's happening? Bitch 🖕

Laser boi: What's happening? Bitch 🤢

Crotch maggot: I'm a savage, huh

John: Annd he ruined it.

Crotch maggot: 😔 It's a sad life out here,being Isen.

Laser boi: Awww atleast I'm still your bro 🥺💞

Crotch maggot: I'd rather have John be my bro tho 😔

Laser boi: Wow ok rude.

John: The fuck you being rude to my bro for? 🤔

Crotch maggot: IM NOT THO ;_;

Sera: Stop acting like viudren 

Sera: bilsren*

Sera: VILS3EN*

Sera: Crotch goblins.

John: You had a stroke there?

Sera: Fuck you.

John: Bet.

Sera: Wait wha-

John: I'm gonna go get fucked.

Sera: Oof Blyke watch out he's coming for your diggidy 

Laser boi: OOF--

John: First off no. He's my bro. Second,never call a dick diggidy again please

Sera: Ook so me saying diggidy bothers you?

Sera: Also, are u gonna go fuck Arlo finally?

John: Ye

John: WAIT NO

Walnut Becky: THE FUCK-

Hp raiser: YOU-YOU BAITED HIM GOOD

Kween: SHIT LMAO THEY FINALLT OVER THE FRENEMY STATE????

Crotch maggot: OH GOD KJFFYUBCT

John: Okbyeimgoingtojumpoffofacliffnow

Walnut Becky: He wants my willy-

Walnut Becky: Shoulda known

John: IM GOING TO FUCKING CHOKE JESUS OUT OF YOU.

Sera: OOOOO kinky!!!😉🌊🌊

John: ILL KILL YOU. ALL OF YOU.

Hp raiser: Arlo come get yo boyfriend,he's threatening us again.

Walnut Becky: Correction,edge lord who has a crush on me who wants to crush us all.

Sera: HEY DONT BE LIKE THAT TO YOUR BOO 😑😑

Crotch maggot: ARLO IS ABOUT TO GIVE JOHN THAT JOKER POSE 🤤🤤

Kween: JOHN IS ABOUT TO GET THAT VITAMIN D

John: Fuck you all. Go to hell.

Sera: Arlo is about to get his dick SLURPEP. PERIOD.

Walnut Becky: Ok at first this was funny,now it's just fucking gay.

Crotch maggot: ARLOS NINE INCHER IS ABOUT TO GET FUCKING SQUEEZED 

John: GOD FUCKING SHUT UP 

Sera: JOHN IS BOUTTA BOUNCE THAT DICK LIKE HE'S MIA KHALIFA.

Walnut Becky: Okay fucking shut up now please.

John: YOU ALL NEED JESUS.

Laser boi: Ain't nobody mention the fact that **@Crotch maggot** knows how big Arlo's dick is?

Sera: Wait hold the fuck up

Kween: WAAAITT.. FR HOW DOES HE KNOW THAT.

John: Now that you say that.

John: **@Walnut Becky** how big is your dick??

Walnut Becky: YOU ARE NOT HELPING THE JARLO SITUATION JOHNATAN.

John: First off my name ain't Johnatan. Second off JUST ANWSER THE QUESTION

Walnut Becky: NO.

John: BOI IF YOU DONT ILL COME OVER THERE AND TAKE YOUR PANTS OFF AND MEASURE IT MYSELF.

Sera: OOF---JOHN THAT'S VERY GAY.

Walnut Becky:....9 inches.

Laser boi: SO ISEN WAS RIGHT?!

Kween: HOLY SHIT DID ISEN N ARLO FUCK?!

Walnut Becky: BRUH FUCK NO.

Hp raiser: DONT TELL ME THAT ISEN PEEKED ON ARLO.

Sera: BRUH ISEN THE FUCK???

John: **@Crotch maggot** IS A PEEPING TOM---

Crotch maggot: IT WAS JUST A GUESS BRUB WHY DONT WE RETURN TO JARLO--

Sera: NO NO NO

Laser boi: YOU AINT GETTING OUT OF THIS THAT EASY.

John: HAHAH REAL MIA KHALIFA CAME HERE.

Kween: THE ONE WHO WANTS THAT VITAMIN D FROM ARLO IS ACTUALLY ISEN???

Laser boi: TOP 10 ANIME PLOTTWISTS NO ONE PREDICTED

Walnut Becky: ISEN WTF 

Hp raiser: HOLY GUACAMOLE THIS IS GOLD.

Crotch maggot: HOW DOES IT ALWAYS ENS UP WITH ME GETTING BULLIED/BEAT YP?????

Sera: Oof because you're a peeping idiot.

John: Because you are a crotch maggot.

Crotch maggot: Ive become so numb

Crotch maggot: I CANT FEEL YOU THERE

John: That's what you say whenever you arent stuffed up with a dick 😉

Crotch maggot: Siri where's the closest cliff.

Laser boi: AW CMON DONT BE LIKE THAT.

Laser boi: I'm sure you said no homo!

John: He said "Yes homo,"

Sera: That seems pretty gay to me.

Crotch maggot: Goodbye cruel world.

John: Damn everybody be coming for my drama queen title lately.

Sera: Watch out or you might be dethroned one day.

John: Whoever is the new one shall die. The crown is mine bitches.

  
[Two days later 7:09pm]

  
Laser boi: So John just brang five puppies to our dorm.

John: They were left alone in a box.

Walnut Becky: What's this? It has a heart? A soul?

John: Ha Ha. Funny. Very.

John: Anyways they are adorable as heck.

John sent an image.png

Walnut Becky: The one on the left looks like u

John: I wish I was that cute lol

Sera: Oooo Arlo called John cute

Kween: Hey John,can I take one please? 

John: Yea sure. I cant keep five dogs anyways. I want to see whichever one you take sometimes tho.

Kween: For sure! 🥰

Walnut Becky: No I did not.

Crotch maggot: Yes you didddddd 

Walnut Becky: Ok peeping Tom.

Crotch maggot: 😔

John: Anyone else want to take one of the doggies?

Walnut Becky: I do. The left one

Sera: So the one that looks like John? 😏😏😏

Walnut Becky: Seraphina,with all due respect,shut the fuck up with the gay shit please 🙄

John: Bet for sure.

Laser boi: I'm keeping Michelle.

Hp raiser: Who the hell names a dog Michelle.

Laser boi: I do 😌

John: Mine is the adorable golden one. His name is Solis 🖤

Crotch maggot: So the one that looks like our king 😏

John:...Sera and Isen would make a great couple.

John: Both of them love being the fucking gay shit lords.

Walnut becky: Agreed. Is the left one a girl or a boy?

John: He's a boi! 🥰

Walnut Becky: Welp his name will be Noctis.

John: Ah. I see your a man of culture as well.

Hp raiser: So one of them names their dog our teachers name,the other two name their dogs from latin words. Seems legit.

Laser boi: FR???? LATIN???

Crotch maggot: WAIT WHAT DO THE NAMES MWAN????

Kween: What do they mean???

Hp raiser: Sun and night I think.

John: Solis is such an easy word to translate tho lmao...didnt think it was hard to figure out lol.

Walnut Becky: Same with Noctis.

Kween: I'll take the golden/white one. 

John: She's a girl

Kween: Oh! Is Rem okay name with you?

John: Ye it's cool.

Crotch maggot: Remi not you too ....

Kween: What do you mean?

Crotch maggot: Naming a dog after an anime chick...

Kween: Um??? I just named her a shorter version of my name tho...

Crotch maggot: Oh

Laser boi: U sure you're not the real weeb here bruh?

Crotch maggot: NO IM NOT.

John: Yes you are

Crotch maggot: STOP BULLYING ME.

Crotch maggot: Btw can I have one as well?

John: Ok the girl in the middle is yours.

Crotch maggot: THE BEAUTIFUL BLACK ONE WITH A WHITE DOT ON HER NOSE???? HECK YEAH

Crotch maggot: ILL BOOP THE FUCK OUT OF HER!

John: Glad that they'll be getting half decent homes.

John: Hurt my children and I'll hurt you tho.

Walnut becky: Noctis is going to be the most loved dog in the history.

John: Actually that'll be Solis.

Walnut Becky: Noctis.

John: Solis.

Walnut Becky: Noctis.

John: Solis.

Sera: Ok ok stfu already kitty girls.

Kween: Btw dont worry about Rem,she'll be loved and pet every day!

Crotch maggot: Same with Luna!

Laser boi: Wow Isen where's the creativity in that name.

Crotch maggot: It got knocked out of me.

John: Oof. I'll be holding those words. I'll visit yall often to see how my bbys r doing.

Walnut Becky: For sure. You'll see that I'll be a better owner than you.

John: Not possible.

Sera: Arlo,that's a slick way of inviting John over. 😏😏😏😏

Walnut Becky: Gay Lord is here. Seraphina has been taken over once again.

Sera: I'm laughing. You're so funny.

John: Oof the sarcasm

Crotch maggot: Hey btw John wont ms Kia be mad if u give all your love to Solis?

Sera:....you really want to die huh.

John: I'll grant him that wish 🙂

Crotch maggot: ITS A JOKE.

Crotch maggot: ITS ONLY A JOKE BRO 

Crotch maggot: JOHN?????

Laser boi: He left his phone here lmao

Sera: F

Hp raiser: F

Walnut Becky: F

Kween: F

Crotch maggot:....none of you are invited to my funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the dog idea dear reader 🥰🥰
> 
> Yalls ideas and suggestions are super precious to me and inspiring so if anyone else has an idea,do let me know! 🤗💞💞💞
> 
> I love yalls supportive comments,I'm so happy I can make you laugh,reading them makes me smile so much 🥺🥺💞💞💞 thank you from the bottom of my heart!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be kind of a cliff hanger ig
> 
> Also sorry for not posting for two days I'm busy with work since the quarantine ended here

Seraphina= Sera  
John= John  
Arlo= Walnut Becky  
Blyke= Laser boi  
Elanie= Hp raiser  
Isen= Crotch maggot  
Remi= Kween

  
[Same day 4:29am]

Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

John: I just had a dream that I was a big black dragon.

Crotch maggot: Might be because you want some BBC 😏

John: Ok peeping Tom 

Crotch maggot: I'm starting a #StopTheIsenBullying campaign.

Sera: And who gonna join it? Your mom?

Crotch maggot: ;____;

John: Anyways.

John: Then I killed you all while Blyke sang baby shark.

Walnut Becky: What the fuck did I wake up to.

John: My dreams.

Sera: Some of your dreams are real fucking weird.

Sera: Like that one time when I was sleeping over when you kept calling out for Sasuke Uchiha.

John: Fuck you,he's hot.

Crotch maggot: And you were saying you weren't gay?

John: There's that thing called I do be gay sometimes.

Walnut Becky: Oof this is why we cant have nice things in life.

John: Oh btw hows Noctis doing?

Walnut Becky: He's currently sleeping on me.

Walnut Becky: How about Solis?

John: My pup is hyper and not even a bit tired. He destroyed my room already 😂

Walnut Becky: Oof hence why I'm the better owner

John: Bitch dont be fucking rude

Walnut Becky: But why not tho

John: Because I can and will end you

Walnut Becky: Bet

Sera: Kinky.

John: HOW?

Sera: because you're the s in BDSM

John: S in Bible Discussion Study Meetings???

Sera:...you know what I meant.

John: No I dont. I'm the child of our lord and saviour hesus christ.

Walnut Becky: Hesus????

John: Stfu Becky 

Walnut Becky: No u

John: U no

Walnut Becky: Uo n

John: Un O

Walnut Becky: Uno

John: Dos

Walnut Becky: Tres

John: Cuatro

Hp raiser: What in the fuck did I wake up to.

Laser boi: Just John and Arlo being John and Arlo

Sera: Being extremly gay^

John: Sera I will not hesitate to bend your tongue.

Sera: Just like you wish for Arlo to bend you over?

John: That's it. You lost your tongue privileges 

Sera: That's what Arlo says after he eats yo ass out and you fart in his face.

  
Arlo left the group chat

  
John: For once. I'll follow the kings steps. Cya when yall become normal.

John left the group chat 

Sera has added two new members

Sera: Stop being fucking gay and learn how to take a joke.

Arlo: First of all the joke was not funny nor was it really a joke

Sera changed Arlo's nickname to Walnut Becky

Walnut Becky: Ugh.

John: Let's not talk about me getting rimmed ever again. And I mean like YOULL DIE if you do that shit

Sera: K Jennifer

John: Stfu Arvil

Sera: How bout nah Chad

John: But how bout yes Kaylie 

Walnut Becky: Fucktards

John: Ok Becky 

Crotch maggot: Why are you all up at a time like this.

Kween: Because they have no brains.

John: Excuse the fuck out of you?

Kween: I WAS KIDDING-

John: Idgaf if you shit on others but do not insult my last braincell. She be sensitive.

Walnut Becky: Oof just like you

John: Not really. I'm far from sensitive

Sera: You cried while watching a video of a kitten being left alone outside.

John: anIMALS ARE BETTER THAN HUMANS REBECCA 

Walnut Becky: iM nOt sEnSiTIvE 

John: iM nOt gAy

Crotch maggot: My name Jeff

Walnut Becky: And here comes a wild Isen.

Walnut Becky: He used conversation kill

John: It was super effective

Crotch maggot: #StopTheIsenAbuse 

Sera: #YourMomGae

Kween: #GoTheFrickToSleep

Hp raiser: #GiveMeYourHomeworkTommorow

Sera: #Bet

John: #FuckMe

Walnut Becky: #I'llBeDoingItInSchool

Sera: Hol up

John: Excuse me?

Walnut Becky: OH GOD NO I MEANT THE HOMEWORK

Walnut Becky: SHIT THAT WAS WRONG TIMING 

Sera: John is gonna get fucked by Arlo today

Kween: DONT DO IT ON THE DESKS !!

Laser boi: Use protection!!!

Walnut Becky: Fuck my life.

John: Oh I'll fuck your life up trust me.

Walnut Becky: K emo

John: K Gay

Walnut Becky: Gayn't

John: Straightn't

Walnut Becky: U may be

John: Ok mr "I'll do you in school" Arlo.

Walnut Becky: Ugh you all suck.

John: Pretty sure you'd do the sucking.

Walnut Becky: Oh please. We all know I'd be the top.

Sera: Oh boy. I feel a debate coming.

Crotch maggot: Cumming*

John: HOOOOOL UP

John: Who the fuck told you that boi.

Walnut Becky: I'm taller.

John: I'm more powerful

Walnut Becky: My dick is bigger.

John: How would you even know that.

Walnut Becky: Just a guess.

John: My hands are bigger which usually means I'm the top.

Walnut Becky: But you have the 🎂

Sera: Stop debating the gay shit 

John: No. This gotta get settled.

Kween: No it doesnt sleep now yall got a test at 3 period

John: SHIT

[Next day 4:45pm]

Sera: John really out here visiting everyone outta the blue to play with the dogs.

John: Bitch I'm just checking up on my children.

Crotch maggot: Ain't a bitch a female dog? Does thAT MEAN THAT SERAPHINA IS THE MOTHER OF THESE PUGS???

John: NEVER INSULT MY CHILDREN LIKE THAT AGAIN. 🤢🤢🤢🤢🤢

Sera: Ye. They look like a mix between John n Arlo. So if anything,John's probably the bitch.

John: Bitch. 1 I WOULD BE TH3 FUCKING TOP. 2 My babies dont look like Becky.

Walnut Becky: Uhhhh 1 that is not correct and 2 Do i look like fucking dog to u Seraphina?

Sera: Ye

John: OOF----

Walnut Becky: I demand an F.

John: F

Kween: Rem bit Isens crotch.

John: MY POOR KID TASTED SOMETHING SO DISGUISTING 🤢

Crotch maggot: ELANIE. COME HERE RN.

Hp raiser: No. 

Crotch maggot: MY FUCKING DICK HURTS.

John: Dw your three incher punisher will be fine.

Crotch maggot: ACTUALLY. ITS FIVE ILL HAVE YOU KNOW.

John: EW I DO NOT NEED THAT INFO

Walnut Becky: Why. Why would you even say that.

Sera: He tryna get with John lol

John: Yeah let me just   
👀🔫  
👃  
👄

Laser boi: JOHN NO.

John: John yes.

Walnut Becky: You bout to leave Kia and Solis alone?

John:...Fair point.

Laser boi: Arlo just consulted my bro better than me. I'm ashamed.

Sera: Their gay ass be like that,dont worry. Bromance and Romance are different.

Laser boi: Oo I see

John: BLYKE DONT JUST ACCEPT IT.

John: IT FEEDS HER FANTASY.

Crotch maggot: You mean...fanta sea? 👓👉👉

John: That pun should be deleted.

Walnut Becky: That pun was...quite...corny 🌽

Crotch maggot: OOOH YOU GET ME FOR SHORE 🏖

Laser boi: YOU'RE ALL TOO CHEESY 🧀

John: You all make me want to hang myself.

Sera: I'd tell yall a joke but John would probably be left hanging.

John: Ha ha,laugh,funny. If I was boutta die I'd take yall with me.

John: Ain't no pussy ass hanger here.

Walnut Becky: Well this got dark real quick.

John: Welcome to the shitshow king

Walnut Becky: I want a ticket out pls

Sera: No. 

Laser boi: Too late 🤫😖

John: I mean

John: You can always yeet yourself

Walnut Becky: Ain't nobody got time for that.

Sera: Ooof---

Kween: GUYYYSSSS

John: Stop screeching through the texts.

Kween: Ok sorry. Wanna play truth or dare??? I'm bored >~>

Sera: Ye

Hp raiser: Sure I guess.

John: How about

John: nO

Walnut Becky: Yea that's a no from me.

Kween: Party poopers

Laser boi: Aw come on it'll be fun.

John:...okay then. I'm in.

Crotch maggot: Sure I'm in too

Sera: Arlo's the only pussy 😂

Walnut Becky:........fuck you I'm in.

Kween: HELL YEAH BOIIII

Kween: I'll start then! Elanie,truth or dare?

Hp raiser: Truth

Sera: PUUUUSSSYYYY 

Kween: Okay,who'd the hottest one in this gc?

Hp raiser:....Dare??

Kween: NO BACKING DOWN! 😤

Crotch maggot: OO ITS ABOUT TO GET JUICY!

Hp raiser:....Arlo.

Walnut Becky: Stating facts right there.

Kween: Oof...agree to disagree.

Sera: ^

Hp raiser: Ok anyways. My turn.

Hp raiser: Seraphina,truth or dare?

Sera: Dare 

Hp raiser: Ok I dare you to go to Zeke and slap the shit out of him. Video proof needed.

Sera: K bet

  
Sera sent a video 

John: AWE FUCK-

Walnut Becky: He deserves it. He's such a little bitch

John: Honestly ye

Hp raiser: THATS WHAT HE FUCKING GETS.

Sera: Did I just avenge something he did to you by a mistake?

Hp raiser: Mayheps.

Sera:....okaaaay then I'll ask next. 

Sera: Arlo,truth or dare?

Walnut Becky: Truth.

Sera: K pussy. Who'd you fuck from this gc?

Walnut Becky: Nobody yall look like my foot.

Sera: You gotta choose someone prick.

Walnut Becky:....I'd say probably John just for blackmail.

John: EWWWWWW

Crorch maggot: gaAAAAYYYY

Laser boi: Homie that's kinda gay

Sera: Knew it. Elanie u owe me 10$

Hp raiser:....curse you Arlo. 

Walnut Becky: YALL MAdE A BET????

Walnut Becky:...on second thought..I dont want to know. Isen,truth or dare?

Crotch maggot: TRUTH!

Walnut Becky: Ok is it true that you ended up losing a bet once and had to walk around the school with a bra on?

Crotch maggot:....WHO THE FUCK SNITCHED ON ME--

Walnut Becky: So it is true. 

John:....HSJSJXKKWNDNC NEW PUNISHMENT IDEAS LUV!!!

Crotch maggot: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ARLO.

Walnut Becky: Dont fucking act like a bitch and ask away.

Crotch maggot: Ok. John,truth or dare?

John: Dare you pussy.

Crotch maggot: I dare you to grab flour and slap yourself as hard as you can with it.

John: Ight

Crotch maggot: WAIT JUST LIKE THAT?

John: A dare is a dare and ain't no pussies here.

Crotch maggot:...I'm---

  
John sent a video

  
Kween: UMMM JOHN THAT WAS TOO HARD---

John: Teeth are temporary. Glory of not being a pussy is eternal.

Walnut Becky: That was. A good slap.

Sera: SO MUCH NLACKMAIL---

John: Oh please. Anyhow. Pinkie truth or dare?

Laser boi: Yall skipped me!!! ;-;

John: Awe fuck sorry,want me to ask you instead?

Laser boi: Yus ;w;

John: Ok truth or dare?

Laser boi: Dare! 

John: Ok. Take your pants off and run through the girls dorms.

Laser boi: Well fuck.

John: OH AND PUT ON RHAT SPONGEBOB SPEEDO 

Laser boi: Double fuck.

Walnut Becky: You got whatcha wanted.

Sera: FINALLY A REAL DARE!

Laser boi sent a video

Kween:....his asscheeks were showing.

Laser boi: My balls were almost out as I ran.

Hp raiser: UNNEEDED INFORMATION AMIGO

Sera:...so much blackmail material...heavens...

John: Beeet noice.

Laser boi: Remi,truth or dare ;_;

Kween: Uhhh truth please

Laser boi: Who's your crush?

Kween: Uhm I dont have one for now. But I used to have a crush on you awhile back.

Crotch maggot: I SMELL ROMANCE.

Laser boi: Oh. Um. Oh.

Kween: Anyyyways,,,,,Arlo truth or dare?

Walnut Becky: Dare

Kween: I dare you to change your profile name to Becky.

Walnut Becky:....fuck you Remi.

Kween: No U

  
Walnut Becky sent an image.png

John: Couldve been a better dare but not too bad

Kween: Thank you!!!

Walnut Becky: John,truth or dare?

John: Dare duh

Walnut Becky: I dare you to slap Ventus' ass and tell him that he has a big cake.

John:...Bet.

Crotch maggot: HOLY SHIT-- MAN IS THERE SOMETHING JOHN WONT DO????

Sera:...I'll test that the next round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO DID YALL ENJOY THIS???
> 
> because I certainly did!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I'm working and I'm really tired,sorry babes ;-;

Seraphina= Sera  
John= John  
Arlo= Walnut Becky  
Blyke= Laser boi  
Elanie= Hp raiser  
Isen= Crotch maggot  
Remi= Kween

  
[Same day 4:46am]

Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

John: Ok done. Sera truth or dare?

Sera: Dare 

John: I dare you to make out with the pigtails girl

Sera:...Bruh

John: Do I hear a pussy??

Walnut Becky: OOO IS SERA GOING TO BE THE FIRST TO DROP OUT?

Laser boi: DAAAMNNN LETS GO!

Crotch maggot: Finally some girl on girl action 🤤🤤

  
Sera sent a video 

  
Sera: Watch your ass next time Johnathan 😄

John: My name ain't Johnathan 

Sera: Ok. Blyke,truth or dare?

Laser boi: Dare,let's fucking go!

Sera: I dare you to make out with John for three minutes.

John: I do not consent.

Sera: Not your dare hoe.

Laser boi: Ugh...I think I'm dropping out.

Crotch maggot: PUSSSYYYY

Hp raiser: Puss

Laser boi: OK YKNOW WHAT.

Laser boi sent a video

John: This was rape. I'm calling the police.

Laser boi: It had to be done.

Sera: John's face---

Walnut Becky: Oof---im---

Laser boi: Isen,truth or dare?

Crotch maggot:...ain't no way in hell I'm picking yalls crazy ass mf dares.

Laser boi: Ok. Who did you make out with for ten minutes in middle school?

Crotch maggot:.....fuccckj you

Laser boi: Cmon dont be a pUsSy

Crotch maggot: With Kayden. 

John: YOUR FIRST KISS WAS A DUDE????

Crotch maggot: stFU PLS

Sera: PRICELESS. I LOVE THIS GAME.

Kween:...I'm regretting this game.

Crotch maggot: Elanie truth or dare?

Hp raiser: Aw fuck it,dare.

Crotch maggot: I dare you to tell out,the loudest you can, "Bitch I'm gay,I cant even think straight."

Hp raiser: Ok easy enough.

Hp raiser sent a voice message.

John: BOOOORIIING

Hp raiser:...anyways. Remi,t or d

Kween: D! 

Laser boi: John..dont do it...

John:...

John: SHE WANTS THAT D

Kween: no u🤭🤭🤭

John: Aw shit.

Hp raiser: I dare you to go to the boys dorm and make out wit Blyke

Kween: Tf 

Laser boi: COME OVER MY QUEEN

John: U cheating on me now?

Laser boi: ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK

John: I WILL NOT HESITATE 

Kween sent a video

  
Laser boi: Best kiss of my life.

John: I'm offended. 

Laser boi: She didnt try to bite my tongue off like someone 😤

Walnut Becky: Stop being gay and do the rest of this game till someone loses.

Kween: Ok Sera truth or dare?

Sera: Truth

John: BOOOO

Kween: Who's the hottest in this gc???

Sera: You are 🤤💞

John:...bitch you're gay 

Sera: No I'm bi 

Walnut Becky: a BItch?

Sera: ye

Sera: John,truth or dare?

John: Dare,till the day I die.

Sera: Ok. Leave a hickey on Arlo.

Walnut Becky: ...nope.

John: Bet.

Walnut Becky: PLS NO SERAPGINA WTF

Walnut Becky: STOP HIM BLYKE

Laser boi: 👓 yall hear summ

  
John sent a video

  
Walnut Becky: I'm moving schools

Sera: Bet. My treat of drinks if that happens

John: Noice. Arlo t or d?

Walnut Becky: Truth.

John: What's your biggest secret?

Walnut Becky: That I hate you all.

John: Feeling mutual babe 😘🖤

Walnut Becky: Choke on a dick 😘💞

John: Only if it's yours 😘🖤

Kween: Ummmm guys can we get back to the game?

Laser boi: Let them be,they're currently being love birdies 🥰🥰😍

Walnut Becky: Blyke,truth or dare 😄

Laser boi:...dare???

Walnut Becky: I dare you to beat your meat in class tommorow.

Walnut Becky: and with that,byes.

John: Fr I wanna sleep. Bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the agyness but Sera is a Bicon and you cant tell me otherwise


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRACKHEADS UNITE
> 
> Just finished this chapter,I'm really hoping yall enjoy! 💞

Seraphina= Sera  
John= John  
Arlo= Walnut Becky  
Blyke= Laser boi  
Elanie= Hp raiser  
Isen= Crotch maggot  
Remi= Kween

  
[Next day 9:07am]

Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Kween: So.

John: I just broke my ass

Kween: Me and Blyke might be dating.

Sera: HOLD TF UP 

John:....Hurt him and I hurt you.

Laser boi: AWWW BRO! 🥺💞

John: And you. Dont fucking bro me.

John: I had to find our from pinkie? Fr Blyke? I expected to be the first to know abt this kind of shit.

Laser boi: 😥😥😥 I'm sorry...

John:...Its fine just make sure to tell me next time.

Laser boi: Hopefully there isnt a next time because I kind of really like my queen bee 🤤💞

Kween: AWW I LOVE YOU TOO BBY 🥺💞 

Walnut Becky: 🤢🤢🤢 too...much..happiness...Im going to..puke...

John: Pass me the fucking bucket 🤢

Sera: SIMP.

Sera changes Blyke's nickname   
to Laser simp

  
Laser simp: Wow yall so jealous.

Kween: They just havent found love yet 🥰

John: Love is useless. Glory is forever.

Walnut Becky: nOw tHaTs dEeP

John: That's whatcha mom said last night.

Walnut Becky: Didnt know you were into ugly ass bitches 🤢

Crotch maggot: DAMNNNN HE FINNA RAOSTED HIS MOM

Sera: Screenshot? Taken. Wig? Snatched. Blackmail? Everywhere. Hotel?

John: Trivago.

Sera: HELL YEA BOIII PASS ME ONE 🙌

John: 🖕

Sera: Ok worth trying. He still hasn't passed the emo phase yet. And he's been ditched by a bro for a hoe.

John: BRUH IONT KNOW WHATCHU BE TALKING ABT.

Walnut Becky: Aww,there,there emo king. We gotchu 🥺🖤

Sera: That reminds me. John's the only one without a nn here.

John: And thou shall stay that way.

Sera: Bitch no. Everyone has a nn

John: Your nickname is just a short version of your name 🤷‍♂️

Sera:....

Seraphina changed her nickname  
to I put the BI in bitch

I put the bi in bitch: There,happy?

John: That's too long.

Crotch maggot changed Seraphina's   
nickname to BIcon

BIcon: I'm an icon and I'm bi. Good thinking Isen 🙌

John:....yknow what just go back to sera pls.

BIcon: HELL NAH BITCH. THIS WAS UR IDEA NOW STFU

Walnut Becky: John be like *bad desicion* also john *fuck no go back*

John:...that was so cringy...

John: Btw how are your fanngirls treating u now?

John: I have to wear a fucking turtle neck because of your dumb fucking ass.

John: Hey that's all on Sera. I ain't no pussy to refuse a dare.

BIcon: I mean. That was hot ngl. 

Crotch maggot: So was watching you and the pink piggy tails girl kiss 🤤

John: PEEPING TOM ALERT! PERVERTED LEVEL IS OVER 9000!!

BIcon: AWE FUCK BRING ALL FORCES FORTH.

Walnut Becky: CALL BACKUP 

Crotch maggot: #StopTheIsenBullying 🥺✊

BIcon: How bout nah?

John: Yeah imma agree with Sera here.

Hp raiser: Damn boi. Even I cant heal that burn.

  
Kween sent a photo

John: 🤢

Walnut Becky: I'm bringing you a bucket. 

BIcon: Can we all share? 🤢

Crotch maggot: Thaz hot 🤤

Hp raiser:....Isen this is why you dont have a gf.

John: No. The real reason y he doesnt have a gf is bcs he's gay.

Laser simp: Can confirm

Kween: WDYM CAN CONFIRM 👓👓👓

Crotch maggot: JUST BECAUSE WE KISSED ONCE WHEN I FELL WITH GLUE DOESNT MEAN SHIT.

Laser simp: BRUH UR FIRST KISS WAS A DUDE

Crotch maggot: BROSKI JOHN WAS UR FIRST KISS

Laser simp: THATS. FUCK YOU. 

John: And I oop. I lost my first kiss when I was like 12

Walnut Becky: Ok hoe

BIcon: WAAAIT WITH WHO THO

John: There was this one pretty greenette. She turned our to be a bitch so I almost killed her.

Walnut Becky: Emo Joker is literally what you remind me of.

BIcon: HOLY SHIT. JOHNS NICKNAME. FINALLY.

John: doNT YOU FUCKING DARE 

Walnut Becky changed John's nickname  
To Emo Joker

  
Emo Joker:.....fuck you guys.

BIcon: Only one getting fucked is u rn emo boy

Crotch maggot: I mean. I'd tap your cake John

Emo Joker: Yeaaa no thanks

Crotch maggot: Aw cmon dont be shy ik u luv this fat ass

Emo Joker: Ok Arlo come get your horny ass bitch

Walnut Becky: He ain't mine

BIcon: Mine neighter bfr u ask

Emo Joker: Blyke if you dont get Isen,you'll be planning his funeral.

Laser simp: Noted. Isen u lost ur phone privileges 

Crotch maggot: WHAT??? NO.

Kween: OOF Blyke just took his phone away n Isen is chasing him 😂

Walnut Becky: Should I be stopping them?

Kween: Nah 

BIcon: Can we appreciate the fact that Remi can recognize true comedy of two dumbasses beating eachother up?

Emo Joker: 👌

Kween: Did,,,did I just get an okay from John????

BIcon: Shit be grateful,this is the most appreciative of an action he could master atm

Kween: I was blessed by gods

Walnut Becky: Wow yall are simps for John's affection 

Laser simp: I have it all 🙌🤴

Emo Joker: 🙌

BIcon: I had it first 🤭

Laser simp: But you done goofed 🤡

Walnut Becky: Oof John is the popular girl 

Kween: Should I be jealous?

Emo Joker: Yes.

Walnut Becky: Bruh I literally had John simping to be my friend.

Emo Joekr: You'll never have the privilege again.

BIcon: Ye bruh how did you manage to get him to give you his attention anyways? He was always just with me 

Walnut Becky: You left ur boy toy and I started plotting against him. 

  
Walnut Becky:Wasnt really bullying him personally or anything so he took that as an invitation to be bffs

Emo Joker: Suck my dick Becky.

BIcon: OOF GOODNESS GRACIOUS JOHN USED TO SIMP FOR ARLO--

Laser simp: But imagine how much of a power couple they'd be?

Kween: Are you insinuating that Arlo would be John's Harley Queen????

Laser simp: I meant more of a team but you never know

Walnut Becky: Fuck no. I would not be Harley.

Emo Joker: Ye no thanks

BIcon: I'm always grateful they hate eachother. Because team Jarlo would be unstoppable 

Emo Joker: That's making me want to team up with Arlo 

Walnut Becky: Honestly same

Crotch maggot: Well fuck

BIcon: I've created a monster

Kween: Bruh please dont--

Emo Joker: So whatcha say we go for a coffee,teammate?

Laser simp: Fuck Arlo finna stole my bro--

Walnut Becky: I'm up 

Emo Joker: Bet

  
[Two days later 9:45am]

Laser simp: John has officially given Arlo the best bro title.

Walnut Becky: Oh stfu we just hang out sometimes.

BIcon: I'm pretty sure that John basically lives at your single dorm room that is literally the definition of luxury 

Laser simp: He didnt even come back home last night 😥

Emo Joker: We just had a Kim Possible marathon 

Kween: Blyke literally cried about Arlo stealing his bro all night. I had to comfort him while also trying to order a big pizza

BIcon: Oh god why

Crotch maggot: HOW GAY CAN YOU BE TO WATCH KIM POSSIBLE.

Hp raiser: Not gay if they wore socks

Emo Joker: No. We said yes homo.

Hp raiser: There goes my mans.

Walnut Becky: I'm only my own mans Elanie 🤦‍♂️

Crotch maggot: YASS SIS WE LOVE AN INDEPENDED KING 🤴💞

Emo Joker: Fuck your meme/pun

Crotch maggot: I would rather fuck you 🤭

Hp raiser: Sera call out their gay bs

BIcon: Girl it's just peeping Tom being a peeping Tom 

Emo Joker: Ugh bruh I thought I told you to keep your bitch on leash Blyke 🤦‍♂️

Walnut Becky: Oof he has no fucking limit. He would duck a rock if that was possible

Crotch maggot: "Duck" yep. I'd duck it

Walnut Becky: Oh stfu it was just a typo

Emo Joker: But would he duck a duck?

Laser simp: I'm too depressed to deal with Isen 

Emo Joker: Why tho?? Did someone hurt you?? Who I gotta kill??

Laser simp: Nothing like that. Just sad bcs u have no time 4 me 😥

Emo Joker: Aww bro dont worry we can hang out tonight

Laser simp: REALLY??? 🥺🥺🥺

Emo Joker: Yep! 🥰

Walnut Becky: God,Noctis already misses Solis 🤦‍♂️

Emo Joker: Same with Solis,he has been recklessly whining 😥

Laser simp: Yalls dogs love eachother 👓

Crotch maggot: Well. Dogs usually tend to be like their owners but with how happy Solis is and how much joy he brings

Crotch maggot: I'm beginning to doubt that.

Laser simp: Idk man,John is a pretty good boi once you get on his good side

Emo Joker: Too bad peeping Tom over there would never get that privilege 

Crotch maggot: Y you gotta be like that bro ;-;

Kween: I KNOW THE FEELS Rem really misses Michelle ;____;

Emo Joker: Well they are brothers and sisters after all,we should probably let them all play togheter soon

BIcon: Aww all this cute talk from our emo boy,I'm beginning to wonder if somebody took your phone from you.

Emo Joker: No,I just love my children.

Walnut Becky: He spent the whole day cuddling with both Solis and Noctis while we watched Kim Possible 👓 

Hp raiser: WHAT KIND OF WIZARDRY 

Laser simp: Aww man he's adorable. Before yall came to pick up the dogs he had a long time just talking to them and saying his goodbyes while threatening to skin anyone who hurts them alive 🥺💞

Crotch maggot: That's sweet but also fucking terrifying 

Emo Joker: Thanks I try. Btw hows my baby?

Crotch maggot: Luna is great! She's so hyper tho,I cant keep up with her sometimes :')

  
Crotch maggot sent an image.png

Crotch maggot: Just last night. My favourite shoes? Chewed. My clothes? Made into a nest. 

Walnut Becky: AWWW SHE'S JUST LIKE HER FATHER! 🥺

Emo Joker: They all are,my little babies are so adorable 🥺

BIcon: You really be a softie when it comes to animals.

Emo Joker: Guitly as charged 

Laser simp: I'll expect you to play atleast four rounds of overwatch with me btw John 😤

Emo Joker: Aw fuck. Prepare to get your ass beat then.

Laser simp: IS THAT A CHALLENGE I HEAR???

Emo Joker: Mayheps 🐸

Laser simp: yoURE SO ON BRUH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doggo content because wE FREAKINF DESERVE IT
> 
> Also friendship because john is slowly warming up to everyone 🐸
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed this chapter as much as I did,and I hope you have fun reading it.
> 
> Opinions are very respected in this house and appreciated so dont be afraid to put yours in the comments 😤💞💞💞💞💞


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the late upload. I'm really kind of in a bad mood lately,been kind of having more and more bad thoughts and double shifts are getting real tiring :') 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Seraphina= BIcon  
John= Emo Joker  
Arlo= Walnut Becky  
Blyke= Laser simp  
Elanie= Hp raiser  
Isen= Crotch maggot  
Remi= Kween

  
[Next day 7:29am]

Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Laser simp: John just beat my ass in ten different ways.

Emo Joker: Hell yeah I did. Nobody wins against this Emo king.

BIcon: AWEE he's finally accepting the fact that he's an emo bitch!

Emo Joker: Sera i will beat your ass next.

Crotch maggot: DO YALL EVEN SLEEP AT ALL????

Walnut Becky: Nah John lives off of orange juice and crack.

Emo Joker: Now yall know my terrible secret!

BIcon: We always knew you were gay,calm the fuck down Primadona.

Emo Joker: Well fuck you too missy.

Kween: Hey John,I hope you dont mind me borrowing Blyke this evening for a date :')

Emo Joker: I have my own things to attend to anyways 

BIcon: Lemme guess,Arlo's the things ;0

Laser simp: ;-;

Emo Joker: Ye. Me and Becky are going to walk our babies.

Walnut Becky: Yeah but please,for fucks sake,dont threaten any other driver today.

Emo Joker: Listen up bitch. 

Emo Joker: The driver who almost hit my son deserved it.

Walnut Becky: He was 10 feet away--

Emo Joker: EXACTLY! ONLY 10 FEET AWAY TF.

Walnut Becky: Ok ok

BIcon: Awe how nice. The boys are bonding over their adopted children.

Crotch maggot: Mayb they just furries n made them themselves

Laser simp: You're drunk. How are you drunk.

Laser simp: Better yet,why are you drunk at 7am?

Crotch maggot: My bro ditched me,everyone here bullies me.

Laser simp: awwwww noooo-- let's just go out tonight. Just the two of us

Crotch maggot: Dont invite me out out of pity

Laser simp: Bruh we eighter go out or I beat your ass.

Kween: But. Our date ;-;

Laser simp:....BUT MY BRO

Kween: Okay,okay. We can go out tommorow 

Walnut Becky: Oh btw we have a turf war tommorow 

BIcon: I dont want to go,yall go without me.

Walnut Becky: Oh I dont think you'd want to miss this one

BIcon:...Oh word? 👀

Walnut Becky: Ye because John's participating 

BIcon: whAT!??!?!?

Emo Joker: UM YEAH EXCUSE ME WHAT

Walnut Becky: Orders from the principal 

Walnut Becky: As the Joker (new position in the hierarchy) you gotta beat some asses.

Emo Joker:.....If I kill somebody yall are to blame ☠☠

Walnut Becky: Oh c'mon drama queen,I'm sure you wont kill anyone if they dont piss you off lmao 

Crotch maggot: I got a feeling this is somehow a bad idea tbh

Hp raiser: Honestly same

Laser simp: Oh look,Elanie ain't dead

Hp raiser: Oh stfu not all of us have time to waste on our phones.

Emo Joker: Um. I think we're missing the point here people

BIcon: I'll be there if shit goes south.

Emo Joker: And what? Give me god like powers? 👁👄👁

Walnut Becky: First of all stop being overly dramatic,second of all,never use that smiley again 

Crotch maggot: I'm with John here tbh

Emo Joker: Never thought me and Peeping Tom over there would agree

Walnut Becky: Listen,I know that you dont have pleasant memories of hierarchy stuff 

Emo Joker: That's an understanding.

Walnut Becky: BUT

Walnut Becky: You need to get over some shit. 

Kween: Besides,turf wars are fun!

BIcon: Agree to disagree

Walnut Becky: Ya ain't helping my case Seraphina.

BIcon: Ugh ig they can be fun when you ain't trying to prove yourself.

Emo Joker:...ugh whatever ok.

Hp raiser: Did John agree without much convincing? Black magic?

Laser simp: Oof he's a good boy El.

Emo Joker: Woof.

BIcon: Hey,I think he said he wants to be pet

Crotch maggot: By that logic,who's dog is he? Blyke's?

BIcon: Nah I think he'd be Arlo's angry chihuahua.

Emo Joker: Yall are making me really doubt my decision right now. 👁👄👁

BIcon: Awe fuck,run.

Laser simp: I'm so fucking tired tho ngl

Emo Joker: No doubt. We havent slept the whole night.

Walnut Becky: Correction,you havent slept for two days straight.

Emo Joker: Correction,four.

Hp raiser: How r u still alive bruh?

BIcon: That's nothing. One time,he hasn't slept for five days,trying to beat my score in a game.

Emo Joker: I dont need sleep. Sleep is for weaklings

Kween: Umm you should really rest,lack of rest is really bad for you. 🥺

Emo Joker: Ye,nah.

Walnut Becky: He'll eighter pass out soon or just become a fucking vampire.

Crotch maggot: Vampires are kinda hot ngl 🥵

Emo Joker: Bruh now that we spent time togheter,get your fucking dog bitch.

Laser simp: It dont bite 👁👄👁

Crotch maggot: Suck my neck daddy 🤤

Emo Joker: YES IT DO

  
[Same day 9:48pm]

  
Walnut Becky sent an imagine.png

BIcon: Bruh you finna gonna die when he wakes up.

Kween: OH MY GOD THAT IS SO ADORABLE-- 🥺🥺

Laser simp: AGEEED.

Crotch maggot: He really just fell asleep on the floor while cuddling the dogs,didnt he.

Hp raiser: Bruh my mind is like,is this really the guy that wrecked our system and beat our asses half to death?

BIcon: He has his cute moments ngl

Walnut Becky: How do I get hik out of my room tho?

Laser simp: You dont.

BIcon: You do NOT want to wake a sleeping John up. Like ever.

Walnut Becku: Bet,he'll be sleeping there till he wakes up.

Crotch maggot: Seems like you have three dogs on your hands now.

BIcon:....I'm buying him a collar for his bday.

Laser simp: You'll die if you do that 

BIcon: I'm prepared to make that sacrifice

Laser simp: Oh btw,mind sending me more pics Arlo?

Kween: My boyfriend,everyone,on a date with his boyfriend asking for pics of his other boyfriend who's currently sleeping on the floor while cuddling two dogs.

BIcon: You asked for him,we ain't taking returns in this house.

Kween: I have the reciet tho 🥺

BIcon: Still nope.

Hp raiser: Imma have to say,I love the dynamic changes we made.

Laser simp: Ye tbh feels nice not getting my ass beat,and instead being treated like a king 🧚‍♀️

Kween: I just love John opening up to us. We really wronged him and I eanna make it right

Walnut Becky: I think I like the dynamic as well

BIcon: Well I dont.

BIcon: John shoulda stayed my bitch,like I miss my gaming buddy 🕶

Walnut Becky: Suffa,he's now my Kim Possible buddy

Laser simp: ANNND my gaming buddy 😎

BIcon: Just a friendly reminder, I can kick both of your asses.

Walnut Becky: We got John to protecc us.

Laser simp: HE USED A MEME

BIcon: I'm more suprised he actually admitted I can kick his arse

Walnut Becky:Since when were u British luv?

BIcon: Oof your John is showing 

Walnut Becky: Yknow us strong boys must keep togheter and learn from eachother 

Laser simp: This is one of the top 10 weirdest convos we've had ngl 

Hp raiser: We literally watched John cry about Arlos expensive shirt and hug it when he was drunk at around 4am.

Walnut Becky: I THOUGHT WE WERENT GONNA TALK ABOUT THAT 

Crotch maggot: ☻

Hp raiser: I ain't said nun 🤭🤫

Walnut Becky: Bitch I'm suing.

BIcon: Bohoo and I'm rich af.

Walnut Becky: So am I

Laser simp: This battle will be EPIC

Crotch maggot: Or just end up in John waking up and slapping the shit out of everyone for blowing up his phone

Hp raiser: If that does happen,yall didnt se me here.

Walnut Becky: Yall are some pussies man.

Laser simp: Ye,besides,he wouldnt touch me 🧚‍♀️💞

Walnut Becky: Ok anyways

Walnut Becky: See tall at turf wars,I need my beauty sleep

BIcon: You should sleep more often cause u ugly as fuck

Walnut Becky: Stop trying to copy John's humor Seraphina 🤦‍♂️

BIcon: Stop being a gay ass bihh Arlo 🤦‍♀️

Hp raiser: King and Ace?

Hp raiser: More like a fujioshi and basic bitch.

BIcon: That's. I'm. You're not wrong tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinions are valid and every recommendation I get,gets put into the story one way or another,i love you all! 💞💞💞💞💞💞


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is floof and comedy uwu💘

Seraphina= BIcon  
John= Emo Joker  
Arlo= Walnut Becky  
Blyke= Laser simp  
Elanie= Hp raiser  
Isen= Crotch maggot  
Remi= Kween

  
[Next day 6:21am]

Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Emo Joker: Ugh I cant believe Arlo sent yall pics of me.

Laser simp: I got a collection of the most adorable emo king I know 🥺🙌

Emo Joker:...you're real lucky you're my friend.

BIcon: Ugh it's too early for you to be awake. You slept like 9hrs 

Emo Joker: Ye lmao,that's more than enough for the next five days.

Johnny my boy 💝💫

Blyke: Hey,you nervous about the turf war today? Itll be your first,afterall.

John: Kind of. 

Blyke: Dont worry about it,I'll be there for ya. Besides,you kick mad ass bro.

John: Ik I just dont want to get all Jokery like again.

Blyke: C'mon,you have better control of yourself now. Besides,we both know you're not a bad guy.

John: I almost killed you all at one point..

Blyke: No,dont do that. It isnt your fault.

Blyke: We were such assholes to you. I've heard all about it from Arlo.

John:...theres more of the things yall done but that didnt give me the right to do that shit to you.

Blyke: Hush now,your bro is there for you and you'll do amazing in the turf war.

John:...we'll see.

Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Walnut Becky: Sorry but yknow I had to lmao

Emo Joker: Nah you didnt need to do anything bruh

Kween: Awe John cmon you looked adorable

BIcon: Ye tbh you looked really cute.

Emo Joker: Ok I guess

Laser simp: John doesnt know how to take compliments so take it easy on my bro 🤭💞

BIcon: I'm really getting jealous over how well ya know this new John bruh tf

Laser simp: Suffer bihh uwu 

Walnut Becky: He already fed the dogs,did my dirty dishes and went on a run and just came back from it bruh

Crotch maggot: How tf he did all that???

BIcon: He's a freaking psychopath that's fucking how.

Emo Joker: Just cause yall lazy doesnt mean I am smh

Laser simp: Tbh I could never

Walnut Becky: Btw you excited for the turf wars?

Emo Joker: Idc about it lmao

Laser simp: Itll be great,we have two gods by our side

Hp raiser: They're literally fucking dead lol

Walnut Becky: Arent yall forgetting someone.

BIcon: Oh right,we also have our dear Laser boi

Walnut Becky: How about a handsome blond with beautiful blue eyes 🥴

Emo Joker: Only handsome blond I knew had green eyes thou 🤔🤔

Emo Joker: And I'm pretty sure he doesnt go to our school 🥴

Walnut Becky: Well fuck you too I guess.

Emo Joker: No first date or dinner? Damn bro

Walnut Becky: That's...that's not what I meant and you know it -.-

BIcon: I want videos 

Crotch maggot: Same

Hp raiser: Same

Walnut Becky: Not you too Elanie🤦‍♂️🤦‍♂️

Hp raiser: What? Yall both hot af

Crotch maggot: John's being awfully quiet 🤔

Emo Joker: Yknow I might join the other party for these turf wars 👁👅👁

BIcon: Pussy 

Emo Joker: Excuse me you gay fuck?

BIcon: P U S S Y 👁👄👁

Emo Joker: Ight. That's it. You lost your breathing privileges 

Walnut Becky: Uhm. I hope to god you're not at the dorms.

BIcon: I'll be fine 

Walnut Becky: Well. The dorms will be destroyed from these two.

Laser simp: Depends 

Hp raiser: Yall really gonna allow them to fight??

Crotch maggot: Tf we gonna do Janet? Get ourselves killed?

Laser simp: I'm not risking my bro title

Walnut Becky: I'm not risking shit eighter bruh. Both of them are retards

BIcon: Bruh tf did you say to me you little shit?

Emo Joker: Hey,wanna beat his ass Sera?

BIcon: Bet

Walnut Becky: Well shit.

Hp raiser: I got a feeling that these crackheads will spend all of their energy before the turf war even beings 

[Same day 8:06am]

  
BIcon: Arlo's into choking

Laser simp: What?

BIcon: I said,

BIcon: ARLO IS INTO CHOKING 

Emo Joker: Can confirm.

Hp raiser: Did yall have a threesome or fight smh

Walnut Becky: Yes

Crotch maggot: To what?

Kween: ARLO

Kween: YES TO WHAT

Emo Joker: Pussy

Laser simp: **@Walnut Becky** YES TO WHAT. 

BIcon: Just. Yes.

Emo Joker: Basically he busted a nut while sera was chking him

Walnut Becky: But you said that for what

Emo Joker: Why nawt

Walnut Becky: But why doe 

Emo Joker: Why not 

Crotch maggot: WAIT FR

BIcon: Ye. Let's not forget the fact that John was also behind him as I body slammed them into a wall

Hp raiser: BRUH TF

Kween: Right infont of my salad????

Walnut Becky: HEY. DONT KINKSHAME ME.

Emo Joker: Kink shaming IS my kink.

Laser simp: And yall call Isen weird 

Crotch maggot: YE LIKE TF 

Emo Joker: That's all on yalls king bihh 

Walnut Becky: Yeetus,yeetus I'll commit self deletus 

Emo Joker: Tryna take my title bitch?

Kween: Why did I hear my boyfriend yell out "Do it for tiktok" and saw him jump out of the window?

Emo Joker: IS THIS YOUR DOING ISEEEEN????

Crotch maggot: Mayheps 👁👅👁

Emo Joker: Three

Crotch maggot: What?

Emo Joker: Two.

Crotch maggot: S H I T

Emo Joker: One.

Walnut Becky: Just be there for the turf war you fucking retards 🤦‍♂️🤦‍♂️🤦‍♂️

BIcon: Shall I remind you that you creamed your pants after I choke slammed you into John?

Walnut Becky: No comment

Hp raiser: This is why we cant have nice things in life 

[Same day 4:09pm]

Emo Joker: Turf wars ain't that bad ig.

Kween: Yuh. Woulda been better if Blyke didnt break his phone because he forgot it was in his pocket 

BIcon: Best part, 10/10 was when Carlos had that suprised pikachu face after John returned his shitty power right back @ him lmao

Crotch maggot: Ngl the fact that John took them all out alone was kinda hot 

Walnut Becky: Brub u werent even there

Crotch maggot: Ye but Blyke sent vids

Emo Joker: Blyke? -.-

Laser simp: 🥺

Emo Joker:...🤦‍♂️ I've gone soft.

Crotch maggot: No but fr.

Crotch maggot: John's shirt slipping up as he did a literal fucking backflip,abs showing,

Crotch maggot: V line exposed as well after that green chick showered him in acid

Crotch maggot: 🥵🥵🥵

Emo Joker: I want to leave this god forsaken place rn.

BIcon: Tbh that's hella hot. Send me the vid Isen

Hp raiser: Hey. Dont leave me hanging.

Walnut Becky: Bruh yall really need jesus 

BIcon: You literally couldnt stop staring @ John's ass. Tf you talking bout?

Kween: Ummm..guys let's talk abt fights before John goes Xmode on us.

Emo Joker: Smart girl.

Kween: My fav was def when Blyke started,he did really good before his phone cracked >.>

Emo Joker: Mine was that fucking hoe with acid. Returning her that shit felt GOOOD

Walnut Becky: Ya destroyed them tiger.

Laser simp: Told ya you'd do great.

Kween: Let's celebrate this dou

Walnut Becky: Whatcha had in mind pinky?

Kween: Wouldnt you like to know weather boy

Walnut Becky: Ya wanna fyt?

Kween: Try me. I got the power of god and anime on my side 

Walnut Becky: And I have hentai

Emo Joker: Bruh 

Kween: No but fr. Just some Netflix n chill ya know?

Emo Joker: You want an orgy? Damn bitch,and I thought I was kinky

Kween: What???? Nooo!!

Kween: Netflix and chill is what friends do?? Right?? Isen????

BIcon: What did you teach the innocent one you fucking bitch???

Crotch maggot: Oop,gotta blast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is gonna be emotional,as well as really heart warming ngl so watch out 👁👄👁 currently working on it! 
> 
> I'm feeling better btw,thank you all for the understanding and support 🥺🥺🥺🥺💞💞💞


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again 👀👀 I'm sorry about being irregular with the uploads. Stuff is going on all around the world and I'm not dealing too well with it sorry :') I'll never give up on this fic tho because it brings yall a smile on your face and I'm living for it 💖

Seraphina= BIcon  
John= Emo Joker  
Arlo= Walnut Becky  
Blyke= Laser simp  
Elanie= Hp raiser  
Isen= Crotch maggot  
Remi= Kween

  
[Same day 2:28am]

Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Laser simp: Are you okay? You left as soon as we started talking about the government situation 

Emo Joker: I fucking hate the goverment and the police. 

Kween: Honestly same. They done so much shady stuff n they're hiding it from us.

Emo Joker: You've noticed that as well? But also that's not the only reason why.

Emo Joker: I got first hand experience with them n I gotta say,fuck them.

Laser simp: Wait tr?

Walnut Becky: Why does every each one of you hate them. They're doing their best.

Emo Joker: Yeaa sure. That's why they abuse their power and probably work with EMBER.

Walnut Becky: And you know this because...?

Emo Joker: 1) They abused their power by torturing me for god knows how long after I fucked up

Emo Joker: 2) Call it a lucky guess. They haven't done shit to stop it and avert the theme from it.

BIcon: Hold up. Tortured?

Emo Joker: Yeah. They made me re-ive what happened for afew days straight and called me a monster.

Laser simp: Damn...that's fucked up.

Walnut Becky:...I mean...I dont know. I think they are doing everything they can....

Laser simp: They're not,trust me.

Walnut Becky: You too Blyke?

Laser simp: Yeah. We've had it easy because of our level and the parts of the town we live in.

Laser simp: The ppl who are weaker literally get fucked and the police does nothing.

Kween: Yeah tbh. And the people would think you want something in return from them even if you save them.

Laser simp: And they have been told they're useless worms so much that they think they really are.

Emo Joker: How do yall even know all of this?

Walnut Becky: Because they were dumbasses.

Emo Joker: Bruh I'm not gonna tell anybody just tell me already.

Kween: Well...I might've become a "superhero" to try to capture ember because the police wasnt doing shit.

Hp raiser:...hooooll the fuck up.

Hp raiser: WAS I THE ONLY ONE THAT HAD NO IDEA ABOUT THIS????

Walnut Becky: Keep your mouth shut about this. Clear?

Hp raiser:....yessir.

Emo Joker: You're dumb as shit. Never do that shit alone. Do you want to die?

Kween: I'm...are you worried or something? 0.0

Emo Joker: No I'm not. If you do that shit again call me too.

Crotch maggot: Holy shit. John cares about us.

Emo Joker: Stfu dumbasses.

Emo Joker: Did you all work as a team tho?

Kween: Nah I was the hero Isen n Blyke helped behind scene tho

Emo Joker: Dumbasses. Arlo why tf didnt you help them??

Walnut Becky: I had no idea they were doing that shit. When I found out I told them to stop 

Emo Joker: Let me make this clear. I dont recomend doing shit about this but if yall do,let me know.

BIcon: So what,you'll be a superhero or some shit?

Emo Joker: Sera I just want to put the government on blast for being corrupted,what's heroic abt that.

BIcon: Everything. BUT also I'm in with yall if yall decide to be idiotic again.

Laser simp:...but we're not going to do that again. Who would be so dumb..

BIcon: I'm just sayin

  
Bly 🌟

John: 👁👄👁 are you by any chane lying in the gc? Bcs I think so.

Blyke: What makes you think so?

John:...bruh. I'm not stupid

Blyke: Your grades would beg to differ uwu

John: Dont try to avert the theme.

Blyke:...fine.

Blyke: I might..or might not be doing some hero work to see if Remi is right.

John:...alone.

Blyke: I know what I'm doing

John:....I'm going to kill you.

Blyke: 🥺

John: We rid our die togheter from now on, you dumb fuck.

Blyke: John this is dangerous.

John: No shit.

Blyke: I dont want to put ya in that kind of danger where you might lose control

John: SHHHHHHut the fuck up 

Blyke: Ugh fine.

  
Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Emo Joker: The fact that people are still defending the police after so many people died is kinda baffling to me

Walnut Becky: Tbh I trust them..idk. I just..I think they're doing their best.

Emo Joker: That's why you're dumb. **@BIcon** did they find the people who hurt you and took your powers away? Did they even inform you about the situation?

BIcon: Nope.

Walnut Becky:...honestly idk man..

Emo Joker: Listen idk what kind of trust you have in them or why but not all people have your privilege 

Walnut Becky: Privilage?

Emo Joker: Ye. My father was born as a normal person with no powers whatsoever. For the longest time I thought I was the same

Emo Joker: Nobody ever helped me whenever I was beaten to a pulp,nor teachers or the government/police.

Emo Joker: I'm sure the situation was the same for my father.

Walnut Becky: How is that privilege tho?

Emo Joker: You never had to worry if somebody would kill u in school just because you're born the way you are.

Emo Joker: And you got high class powers AND parents. Which made your life heaven.

Walnut Becky: Yeah..I get it. I'll.. try to look at things like yall do but no promises.

Emo Joker: I'm just stating my opinion.

Walnut Becky: I'm not saying to stop but I'm also stating mine.

Kween: Okay thatd enough about that grim topic. How's Solis?

Emo Joker: We're cuddling in my bed 💞

BIcon: Dont be shy,send pics 👁👄👁

_Emo Joker sent an image.png_

  
Laser simp: AWWWW---

BIcon: Hol up,did you just listen to me???

Emo Joker: Was I not supposed to?

BIcon: Damn we be bonding

Emo Joker: Smh you really are a dumb bihh

BIcon: Dumby Thicc Bihh**

Emo Joker: Naw I'm thicker than u

BIcon: You're thicker than any bitch bruh 

Crotch maggot: Ye I bet you get pussy and dick left and right bruh

Walnut Becky: Slut

Emo Joker: Ok Dumblewhore,get back to teaching in Whoregwarts as the headmaster.

Kween: ITS OFFICIAL. HARRY POTTER IS RUINED FOR ME ;_;

BIcon: HOLY CRAP SKKSKEKDOEL

Laser simp: When I tell you I chOKED

Emo Joker:.....Bro.

Laser simp: Dont do it.

Emo Joker: That's what she said!

Laser simp: You monster!! I thought we were bros!! 😞😞😞😢

Emo Joker: We are but I had to do em like that 🧚‍♀️

Laser simp: Olease comfort me Remi 😢

Kween: Aww,come here pup!

Emo Joker: 🤢🤢🤢

Walnut Becky: 🤮

Crotch maggot: Jelly,I smell jelly!

Walnut Becky: Only thing I'm jealous of is the fact that John doesnt have to watch them make out.

Emo Joker: WHAT

Emo Joker: YALL ARE KISSING BEFORE MARRIAGE 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

Laser simp: Rebecca!! Its not what you think!

Emo Joker: I WILL NOT HESITATE BITCH

Kween: And I oop

Emo Joker: BEGONE THOT

Laser simp: ALL WOMEN ARE QUEEN

Emo Joker: if she BREATHS she's a THOOOOOOOTTT

Laser simp: NSKXOWLDLF

Kween: All men are kings!

BIcon: IF HE BREATHS. 

BIcon: HE'S A SIMPPPPPP

Emo Joker: I'm breathing just fine and I ain't no simp

BIcon: You forgetting that me getting hurt pissed you off so much you destroyed the school system??

Emo Joker: Stfu thor

Crotch maggot: DAMNNNN ya gonna let him talk shit like that? 🤭

Emo Joker: Oh would you look at that. Isen is getting brave.

Crotch maggot: THATS NOT ME SIR

Crotch maggot: Nope. Not me. Wrong bitch

Crotch maggot: MY PHONE GOT HACKED.

Crotch maggot: BLYKE TYPED FROMMMY PHONE OSKDND

Crotch maggot: John???

Crotch maggot: JOHNNN?+?+??!?!?!?

Laser simp: You better run boi 

Crotch maggot: SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT

[Two days later 4:08pm]

_Walnut Becky sent an image.png_

BIcon: Aww. Two proud fathers walking with their kids.

Crotch maggot: The LGBT representation here is just chefs kiss 👁👄👁

Emo Joker: You want to lose another tooth bitch?

Crotch maggot: No master.

Emo Joker: Good whore.

BIcon: Daaamn such expression of bdsm in our christian minecraft server!!

Walnut Becky: UNACCEPTABLE 🤬🤬🤬😤😤😤

Walnut Becky: Grab your holy bible!! Now!!

Emo Joker: Arlo 🧚‍♀️ watches 👑 furry 💞 porn 🤩

Walnut Becky: ......IT WAS ONE TIME.

BIcon: WAAAAAAIIIT WHAAAAT??!?!?!??!?

Laser simp: Oh 🤩 to 😋 see 👁 without 🧚‍♀️ my 🤤 eyes 🤭

Hp raiser: DOWSKKWKS EXXUSE ME

Walnut Becky: IT WAS ONE TIMENADN IT WAS BY A MISTAKE WTF BITCH 

BIcon: BETTER YET HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT INFO JOHNSKSKSKKWKW

Emo Joker: I 🤷‍♀️ listed 🤔 through 😝 his 😱 browser 🥵 history 😜

BIcon:...you have ss right?

Emo Joker: Yup.

BIcon: SEND EM MY WAY BITCH.

Emo Joker: Coming right away 🥵

Walnut Becky: Fuck yall.

Crotch maggot: You want to fuck us? 👀👀👀

Hp raiser: Bet. When's the orgy?

Walnut Becky: Tf Elanie??

Hp raiser: 🤭

Walnut Becky: Why am I friends with yall again?

Emo Joker: Because we all have BID

Walnut Becky: What?

Emo Joker: Big Idiot Energy.

BIcon: Agreed 😱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this chapter,I'll see you in the next one xD
> 
> Opinions and ideas are very welcomed! 💖
> 
> I'll always include your idea in the fic somehow! 💞💞


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall like jazz???
> 
> This is purely crackhead chapter with alot of memes--
> 
> Why? Because most of this convo actually happened in my gc and I couldnt resist 🧜♀️🧜♀️🧜♀️🧜♀️

Seraphina= BIcon  
John= Emo Joker  
Arlo= Walnut Becky  
Blyke= Laser simp  
Elanie= Hp raiser  
Isen= Crotch maggot  
Remi= Kween

  
[Next day 8:08am]

Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Emo Joker: Why are people still bothering me tf

Kween: What do you mean

Emo Joker: Zeke didnt believe I was the joker so he challenged me

Emo Joker: He's pretty beat up now and he still blames me smh 

Walnut Becky: You promised to hang him by his guts n feed him his eyes like grapes. 

Walnut Becky: Whatcha expect

Emo Joker: Him not to try me 🧚‍♀️

BIcon: Ayy fuck that asshole.

Emo Joker: Agreed.

Hp raiser: Second that from me. He tried grabbing my ass once.

Emo Joker:....now I wish I'd beat him harder.

Walnut Becky: 👀👀👀 JOHN AND ELANIE???

Emo Joker: Calm your nuts. I just hate that kind of shit. Beating the crap out of someone is different than touching someone without consent.

Laser simp: Take this,king 👑

Emo Joker: 🤴🤴

Hp raiser: I cant believe you'd care after what I did to you tbh.

Walnut Becky: Wait. What did Elanie do?

Crotch maggot: She kind of tried to simp for John then found out he was a "cripple" and acted like a bitch.

Walnut Becky: Explain "bitch" for me

Hp raiser: I threw him off of his chair.

Emo Joker: I may seem like a psychopath but I have actual empathy. 

Laser simp: Let's not talk about his past guys. 

Emo Joker: Nah it's fine dont worry about me.

BIcon: He's cuddling his dog 😂

Walnut Becky: Since when have yall been hanging out togheter?

Walnut Becky: Better yet,why yall skipping class??

BIcon: Dont get your nuts twisted,we're just playing games. I'm not about to steal your bf

Emo Joker: Bf? 🤢

Emo Joker: Also I'm NOT going back after Chad wannabe. I belong to the streets.

Walnut Becky: That should be the emoji I use bruh. I'm not gay 

Emo Joker: Your own mother thinks you're gay tf u mean 😂

BIcon: Ah,to be young and in love again 

Crotch maggot: I'm young. And I'm in love 😚

Emo Joker: Thank you Isen,thanks to your message,Sera gagged and lost 💞

Crotch maggot: You've won,but at my cost 🥺

Emo Joker: ;p

Laser simp: Dont wink at him-----

Emo Joker: Why?

Crotch maggot: UUHHHHH SIIIIRR ILL HAVE YOUR CHILDREN 😍😍😍😍😍😍

Emo Joker:.....

BIcon: Tnx he lost while puking

Crotch maggot: #StopTheIsenAbuse

BIcon: Ok drama queen 

Hp raiser: I have a bottle of whiskey. Anyone up?

Emo Joker: Bet

BIcon: Up

Walnut Becky: NO. YALL DONT DRINK.

Kween: Why not?

Walnut Becky: Dont you remember the last time??

Laser simp: I dont think ANYONE remembers the last time Arlo.

Walnut Becky:Oh for christ sake...

Walnut Becky: They gave Isen a lap dance and then John tried to throw Seraphina off of the fridge while singing dorime.

  
_Emo Joker sent a video to the group chat_

  
Walnut Becky: Welp. We're fucked.

BIcon: Like hell I'm not drinking. Who r u? My mom?

Walnut Becky: Yes.

BIcon: No.

Crotch maggot: But I can call u daddy ;)

Walnut Becky: **@Hp raiser** may I join?

Hp raiser: Bet

Emo Joker: This bitch had vodka too and I'm seeing jesus tonight.

Hp raiser: John downed an entire bottle of vodka. Help.

Laser simp: I'm currently in class bro---

Crotch maggot: Uhh I'm not in class but what's sera doing?

_Hp raiser sent a video to the group chat_

Walnut Becky:...what's that song in the background????

BIcon:👽dorime👽itze👽 ipza👽 atza👽 pare👽dorime,👽ame👽 no👽,ame👽 no👽pratzi 👽be👽pratzi👽be👽Dorime👽Ame👽no👽home👽nadre👽hipenadi👽ame👽no

Walnut Becky: O H N O

Laser simp: IS SHE--IS SHE FORTNITE DANCING ON THE TABLE IN THE CAFETERIA????

Kween: W H Y is John punching a random kid in the background??????????

Laser simp: SOLIS IS HUMPING THE DOCS LEG---

Emo Joker:⎅⍜⍀⟟⋔⟒👽⟟⏁⋉⟒👽⟒⋔⍜⊑👽⍀⏃⏁⏃⌿⏃⍀⏃⟒👽⎅⍜⍀⟟⋔⟒👽⏃⋔⎍⋔⎍👽⏃⋔⟒⋏⍜👽⍀⏃⏁⟒⎅⏃⟒👽⌰⏃⏁⟒⟒⎅⏃⟒👽⋔⍜⟒👽⎅⍜⍀⟟⋔⟒👽⏃⋔⟒⋏⍜👽⍜⌰⋔⟒⋏⏃👽⎅⟒⌿⏃⎅⏃⍀⟟👽⏃⋔⟒⋏⍜👽 ⎅⟟⋔⟒⎅⏃⟒👽

Hp raiser: **@Crotch maggot** ISEN IF U DO NOT GET HERE IN FIVE SECONDS ILL KERMIT ARSON.

Crotch maggot: DAMN IGHT--

Emo Joker: C O M E T O T H E T R È

Crotch maggot: Heeey john please dont sacrifice me I'm your care taker for the day-----

Emo Joker: S̸͔͔̦̲͊͛͊a̶͚͍̺̙̺̻͗̌͋c̸̙͔̟͇͍̙̜̲̤͊͌̐͗̇̓͒͝r̸̺͇͖̓̂͛̈́i̷̛̗̞̘̖̣͆̌̽͠f̸̡̡̨̗͍̦̲͈̲̈̓̄͒̈̽̃͘i̸͚̩̾̊̓̕͠c̵̨̱̹͓̘̭̮̈́̆̚͜͜ȩ̴̌̓̅̂̀ ̷̻̗͎̪͂͂̽͜s̷̨͔͔͚̤̠̞̘̽̾͘ͅa̸̧̢̨̡̛̟̭̙̓͛̉c̸̢͉̟̩̖̟̉̍͆̐͝r̵̯͖͈̯̩̤̣̲̂̑į̸̦̙̗͉̦͉̳̯̉͗̌̒̉f̵̫͔̄̿͋̽͐ͅi̷̧̬̝̿̍̋̓̎̽̚̚ç̸̛͕̯̩̙̭͑̐̈̏͗͒̔̕ĕ̶̤̩͙̣̦̃̿̄̿͊̒ ̷̡̛̺̲̼̺̺̞̺͕͛͆͋̈́͠s̷̛̼̥̖̒̉̍̌̽̕â̸̝̈́̐̔͜͝ͅc̸̭̤͈͇̅r̷̭̱͛͆͗̉̽̇i̶̼̻̯̭͍̼͉̩͋̅͋̿͂͒̓͜f̸̛̦͎͊̓̚ḯ̵̟̞̗̱͗c̸͕̤͓̳̝̀̎͂̒ḙ̴̪̥̹̳͔͈̰̊̽͌̉̀̅̏̚ͅ

Crotch maggot: J O H N

  
Emo Joker: s̴̨̨̡̛̛̗̪͓̻͎̠̱̠̠͙̪̦̟̲̤̭̲̘̫̥̙̫͈̟̮͖͈̜̺̤̙̣͓̰̙̜̱͉͓͉̮͕̪̘͖͎̜̰̼̞̑̂̊̈́͋̍͊͗̌͌͋̑̅̉͂̏̈́͂̉́͋̃͛̏̈͒͊̃̅̆̐̋͒̋͐̍̔̆̑̒͌̎͋͛̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͝ͅą̵̡̧̡̧̢̡̛̜͖̯͎̗̞̱̭̮͈̣̪̪͎̫͎̬̻̲̟̣̩͇̟̥͍̫͇̞̠͖̱͋̿̍͗̈́͂̂̇̒͊̈́̃̈́̉͒̀̍͛̃̄́̆̇̊̐̑͗̕̕͘͘̕͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅc̵̡̨̡̢̛̼̫̯̤̗͓͔̖̘͈̜̪͈̰̣̗̻̜̟̩̗̻̮͍̳̞͙̜̬͉͕̪̭̯͌̿̅̈́̃͛̎̈́͛̔̿̒͗̒͐̏̆͑̽͆̋̅̅͒͂͊͒͂̔́̑̿̊̏͐͛̔͊̏̽͂̉̎̈͘͠͠͝͠ṛ̵̡̛̛͕͇̘͕̟̈́̀̾͑̒̊͂͒̃̍̓̈́͐̍̊̿̌̉̄͊̍̊̾̾͊͂̕͘̕͘͝͝į̴̧̺̫̙̦͎͎̼̦̝̼̠͈̯͎̻͈̫̥͙̟̱͖̱̯̳̣̟͇̪̻̠̻̹̯͚̬̯̣̬͕͖͇͈̫̠̖̙̦̹̅͗̄̽͂͐͛̎̏̍̍̿̔͑̏̉̂͐̔̃̐̆̚̚̚͜͜f̶̧̢̛̛̛̲̺͍̼̯͍͍̩̱͔͇̫̬͍̘̖̠̖̱͚̬̣͍͈̞̖̉̒̓͂̊͐̑̔̽͛̓̎̅̄̽͐̔̽̎͗̔̅͆̑̈́͌͛̏̒͊̿̓̑̓͊̽̃̒͊̕̕̕î̶̢̢̢̨͎̘̗͇̖̯̺̫͉̹̝̖͚͖̟̞̦͓͔͈̯͙̖̲̝̠̱͙͈̲̹̞͆̋̔̿̍̑̀̒̐̽̂̋̈́̄́̈̓̌̌̏͛̏̓̓̄̓̓͋͊͗̆̐͘͘̕͘͜͝ͅc̴̨̢̧̢̪͓̖̜̗̣̬̫͉̮̥̜̮͕̪̼͓̟̪̱̫͕͍̘͔͖̥͓͂̓̈̓̒̐̂̄͑̿̄̄̊̓̐̉̏̿͑̈́͛͐͘͘͠e̸͚̲̼̙̭̠̠͔̩̣̤̞̭͊̊͋̀͐̍̊̃͌̈́͛͌̽͐̀̾̆͐͌̉̿̀͊͗̊͗̓̄̈́̓͂͋̄̾͐̐̎̄̍͑͑͘̕̚͜͝

Crotch maggot: Yknow what on second thought.

Hp raiser: GET THE FUCK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT

Crotch maggot: Right there ma'am!!!

  
[Same day 9:05am]

  
Walnut Becky: So hows the babysitting going?

  
_Crotch maggot sent an image.png_

Walnut Becky: Oh so he's in the crying stage. Got it.

Kween: He's crying while cuddling two dogs in Isens dorms. I'm crying.

Crotch maggot: Luna loves him more than me,she never gives me cuddles ;-;

Emo Joker: Thsdt because u duck

Walnut Becky: John get off of your phone,you're drunk

Emo Joker: no u

BIcon: THEY CANT KEEP US APART FOREVER 

Emo Joker: u drunk

BIcon: Nqw I'm not

Emo Joker: U are 

BIcon: No 

Emo Joker: Ye

Kween: Are we--are we witnessing two drunks calling eachother drunk?????

Laser simp: Yes.

Crotch maggot: He's tried to kill me five times,hugged me twice and then tried to push my head into the washing machine seven times.

Walnut Becky: That's tuff 

Kween: F

Hp raiser: That's nothing.

Hp raiser: Sera froze time and shoved soap from her bag into my mouth.

Walnut Becky: WH Y does she carry soap around??

BIcon: G E R M S

Emo Joker: rawr

Hp raiser: Why am I hearing a rickroll again?? But this time it's cursed??

Crotch maggot: John's listening to Never gonna give you up but everything the same note

BIcon: Link

Emo Joker: **https://youtu.be/cSAp9sBzPbc**

Walnut Becky: SERAPHINA NO

BIcon: Seraphina yes

Kween: UHNMMMM

Laser simp: Just get used to it dear sweetie

Kween: W H Y IS IT B L A S T I N G FROM THE SCHOOL SPEAKERS

Walnut Becky: What have you done.

Walnut Becky: ITS ALL YOUR FAULT R ELANIE.

Hp raiser: I DIDNT KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN---

Crotch maggot: Oh god.

Walnut Becky: What?

Laser simp: Bruh

Walnut Becky: ISEN WHAT

Emo Joker: We're no strangers to love

Walnut Becky: I S E N **@Crotch maggot**

Emo Joker: You know the rules 

Laser simp: BROOO U GOOD???

Emo Joker: Ạ̶̡̡̛̛̼̜͎̄̒͂̀̄̾̃͂͘̕͝ͅñ̷̜̬̱̥̍̃͆͑͑͌͆̈͊͝d̵̯̘̹̜͚̹̼͕̗̓͠ ̴͉̗̻͚͋͋̅͒̊͐͂́̕̕͝ͅs̵͎̻̫̩̲͂̓͂̈͑͒̊̈́̿͛̚̚͠͝ơ̵̢̱̻̄̂̆́ ̷̨̤̬̦̫̀̌̑͋́̓̈̕d̷̛̞̭̳̟̳̜͚͈̖̫̬̜̺͐̾̋̌̽͋̄͊̋̒͒̀͘o̸̖͙̠̘̫̝̰͊͌̎̉͂̍ͅ ̴͙͕̇̓̑͝Į̶̧̡̜̻̙̼̦̖̭͚̪̹̼̓͋͐̏̽̃̍̀̑̓̐̌͂̕ͅ ̸͖̻͉̬̹̔̊͠ͅͅͅ

Walnut Becky: Jesus fucking christ 

Crotch maggot: I'm hanging outside of my window. The branch is thin. Help. 

Laser simp: IM COMING---

Emo Joker: T̸̼̱̦̣̜̘̘̄̀̅͐̊̔̅̈́͌͌̔̏̚͜͝͝h̵̙̣̽ả̶͓̠͑̏ţ̵̗̟̼̙͚̙̠̈́̈́̔̓̔̔̈́͗̾̓̌͑͆'̵̢̘̟͔͖̮͇̞̀͌̔ş̶̢̥̳̮̠̫̲̹̿̍͆͜ ̴̭̄̔͐̇̏͠ẇ̵̢̹̲͍̲͗̑̏͛̾͒̊͋̾̄͜͝ḩ̵̥̭̼̭̺͑̃ä̷̧̛͕̣̞̯́̀͛̅͗̈̈́̚ͅt̸̥̯̤͕̰̮̻̲̯̂̈́̽͌͊̚͜ ̷̛͔̠̜̝̫͓̠̘̫̦̊͗̑͆̾̿̑͆͆̈́̆̅͝s̸̡͓͙͉̘̤̺͔͎̦̅͗̾̐͋͗́̔͌̋͛̕͠͝h̴̰̹̝̏͋̈́̔͌̆̔̄̅̚͝ḛ̸̛̪̗͚̈́͒̒͋́͆̿̏̍̈͐̽̂͝ͅ ̷̨̰̒̄̈̿͗̊̓̊̽͘̕͜͜ṣ̷͔͕͉̘͇̼̩̟̥̗͕͙̣̰̾͐̈́̏͊̚̚͠͠a̸̞̘̝͔̘͆̊̆̋͐͘͜ḯ̴̧͔͖͚͓̮̟̠͓͔͍̫͚̉͒̑̎̆̌͂̀͆̅͒̕ͅd̷͍̣͖̥͉̗̤̝̤̞̦͎̄.̵͖̪̥͙̺̹̥̖̟̊̇ͅ

Walnut Becky: I fucking resign.

Kween: Dont be shy,just do it

Walnut Becky: Now u listen here u pink ass looking bitch

Kween: I'm listening gay ass looking bitch

Walnut Becky: Square up thot.

Kween: Square up simp.

Walnut Becky: Thaz it. Let's go outside.

Kween: Go outside for what?

Walnut Becky: We gon fight.

Hp raiser: Fuck off primadonas I'm not healing nobody. 

Laser simp: Whatchu gonna do then??

Hp raiser: I'm going to my dorms and dying there because of yall asSHATS

Kween: Damn. You know shits going down when even Elanie gets mad.

BIcon: N THAZ ON GWD

Emo Joker: Tf it is,fuck the sky grandpa

Kween: I-

Laser simp: I'm sorry the sky W H A T

Walnut Becky: Damn bruh he on x game mode now

Emo Joker: SKY GRANPDA. THE ONLY GOD IN WILLING TO BE UNDER IS HATSUNE MIKU.

BIcon: 2ELL SHE UGLY AS BALLS

Laser simp: That shit dont even make sense ☠☠☠

Walnut Becky: Ye I second that

Hp raiser:Give them a pass. They drank from my secret stash.

Kween: THE secret stash?????

Hp raiser: YEP.

Walnut Becky:...the....what...

Hp raiser: Nun. I'm a good lil girl 

Walnut Becky: Elanie....

Hp raiser: OK OK I MIGHT HAVE GIVEN THEM MIXED DRINKS FROM MY SECRET EXTRA SPICY STASH.

Laser simp: Oh god...

Walnut Becky: We were fucked. Now we're doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are all a mix of Isen and john,m'right?
> 
> Anyways,hope you've enjoyed! Opinions/ideas are greatly appreciated so dont be shy luv 💞💞💞💞🤫


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT SPOILERS
> 
> The enemy is Webtoon inspired 
> 
> But also sorry for taking a long time,busy with work 💖

Seraphina= BIcon  
John= Emo Joker  
Arlo= Walnut Becky  
Blyke= Laser simp  
Elanie= Hp raiser  
Isen= Crotch maggot  
Remi= Kween

  
[Next day 8:45am]

Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Emo Joker: Hey.

Laser simp: You good? You never text us first.

Emo Joker: Before I die I'm tryna fuck you, baby

Laser simp: What?

Kween: Um...me and Blyke are in a relationship tho,dont steal my baby ;-;

Walnut Becky: Hopefully we don't have no babies 

Laser simp: Oh

Laser simp: OH JARLO IS SAILING???

Emo Joker: I don't even wanna go back home ✨✨

Crotch maggot: Uhm so you went at Arlos after I lost you at the Brook Cafè?

Walnut Becky: Hopefully, I don't leave on your own 

BIcon: Ah,fresh breath of the gay!

Crotch maggot: Y they ignore me tho ;-;

Walnut Becky: What is this love and war?

Hp raiser: The heck did I come back to ._.

BIcon: Idk but I'm loving this

Kween: ♡\°_°/♡ I SHIP

Laser simp: But you better treat John right.

BIcon: How this even happened tho? What are yall doing rn??

Emo Joker: He know that I love him got him fuckin me raw 😏

Kween: TMI TMI TMI TMI

Laser simp: DAAAMNNN 

Crotch maggot: TAP THAT ASS KING 👁👄👁

Hp raiser: Uhm yall fucking and typing?? 👁👄👁

Walnut Becky: He know I ain't wit it 

Laser simp: With typing and smashing??? Y yall even on your phone while doing it 😭😭

Kween: TMI TMI TMI

BIcon: You good Remi? 😭

Emo Joker: Never did it before

Laser simp: So you wanted sum new in your sex life? 👁👄👁

Crotch maggot: Dam,John be freaky 👅👅

Emo Joker: He got me all in my fellings 

Emo Joker: now he got you all in yours

BIcon: Uhm wdym? 🤣

Walnut Becky: Now please let's stop before they think we fr.

BIcon: Hol up what 

Emo Joker: They be so uncultured 💀💀

Laser simp: 🥺

Crotch maggot: So yall didnt do the nasty 👁👅👁

Emo Joker: NO!

Walnut Becky: NO!

Hp raiser: That was kinda too quick of a response dont yall think? 🤷‍♀️🤔

Kween: Okay but what was it then?

Emo Joker: I was listening to music in my room and just texted the lyrics 

Walnut Becky: I recognized it and just went wit the flow 🤦‍♂️

Kween: Oh what's the song?

Emo Joker: https://youtu.be/T90mL6uZi5Q

BIcon:...you know they gay if this their style of music

Emo Joker: I'm half a gay Sera. 

Walnut Becky: And I'm as straight as a pole.

BIcon: HAHAHAHAHAHAH ARLO'S STRAIGHT---

Crotch maggot: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

Hp raiser: 🤣🤣🤣

Laser simp: 😭🤣😭🤣😭

Kween: Wait,John's openly Bi?

BIcon: Oh shit you right,when did that happen?

Laser simp: Congrats on coming out bro 🥺💞

Emo Joker: Idk how yall didnt realize lol 😌✌

BIcon: I always knew there was some kind of 💅💅 in ya, yknow

Hp raiser: Actually same. When he put his hair down and started yknow trying to look good I was just there like 😳😳😳

Laser simp: Again,he loves Kim Possible and has openly discussed a male crush before from his previous school 👁👄👁

Emo Joker: Now stfu about my sexuality :)

Laser simp: Okay ;-;

Walnut Becky: I'm so tired.

Emo Joker: Wow you must be really busy 

Walnut Becky: Nah but Noctis fucked up my sleeping schedule too much

Emo Joker: Sleeping schedules are for normies

Walnut Becky: Ok edge lord

Emo Joker: Ok Becky 

BIcon: Ok drama queen

Hp raiser: Ok John's ex best friend 

Laser simp: OH FUCK--

Crotch maggot: SHE WENT OFF 👁👄👁

BIcon: Dat hurt mrs snitch 

Kween: I'm---

BIcon: I know yall ain't tryna comment on this weaklings

Crotch maggot: 🤐🤐

Kween: I do not see 🧚‍♀️

Walnut Becky: I'm. Are we roasting eachother???

Laser simp: I guess so???

Emo Joker: What can I roast about yall when god already roasted tf outta you ☠

Walnut Becky: Emo boy has no roasts?

Emo Joker: Oh ight bet.

Emo Joker: I know a guy who's the biggest back stabber ain't saying shit

BIcon: OOP 👁👄👁

Emo Joker: And dont let me get started with little miss "I dont ask my friend what happened before I start ignoring him out of nowhere even tho he saved me a million times from the shadows" 

Hp raiser: Im---

Emo Joker: Oh I know you ain't starting shit mrs "I push random people when i find out they're weak because I'm always trying to social climb"

Kween: I'm scared-

Emo Joker: You should be mrs "I dont see nun wrong with the system until someone tries to break it"

Laser simp: Bro please go easy on me-

Emo Joker: Same to you. Yall ain't seen how shit goes down for the weak ones until I made you feel weak.

BIcon: Ight. Cut the cameras. Deadass

Kween: He's not wrong tho.

Hp raiser: again I'm sorry. You dont have to forgive me. I know what I did was wrong.

Emo Joker: I was just roasting yall because Becky said i aint got no roasts. I'm the queen of tea around here 💅

Laser simp: Go off bro,even if the tea is boiling hot and hurts us as long as you get it out of your system 😭💅

Emo Joker: Aw bro dont worry I still love ya 🥺

Crotch maggot: HA I DIDNT GET ROASTED BY JOHN LOLOLOL

Emo Joker: I know a guy who broke my wrist ain't talking. 

Crotch maggot: 👁👄👁

Emo Joker: Exactly hoes now stfu

Bly 🌟

John sent an image.png

John: I know to fuck you arent going anywhere dressed like a super hero without me.

Blyke:...how the heck did you see me?

John: I have eyes and we are roommates.

Blyke: Ugh fineee but you gotta cover your face yknow not to get recognised. 

John: Bet.

Blyke: And let's not underestimate this one because he's strong like you and Arlo. And crazy 

John:...Helloooo,do you know who the fuck you're talking to?

Blyke:...you ryt lol let's go.

  
Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Kween: Guys why did I see teo sus people leave togheter?

Walnut Becky: Wdym?

Kween: like. Both had their faces covered up.

BIcon: I say we leave it alone for now maybe it's just two horny teens getting their freak on.

Hp raiser: I second that

Walnut Becky: Idk it seems kinda sus

BIcon: I know a guy who uses sus ain't saying he straight 😭😭

Walnut Becky: Stfu 😭

Johnny my boy 💖

Blyke: JOHN BACKUP HE'S HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. The plot thickens 🤣🤣


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Not even a month passed n I'm updating?? A miracle 😼😼🤣🤣🤣

Seraphina= BIcon  
John= Emo Joker  
Arlo= Walnut Becky  
Blyke= Laser simp  
Elanie= Hp raiser  
Isen= Crotch maggot  
Remi= Kween

  
[Same day 10:45pm]

Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

  
BIcon: Yall seen John and Blyke? They stopped chatting at around 7pm

Kween: Now that you say that **@Laser simp** hasn't been answering my texts eighter and he's nor at his dorm.

Walnut Becky: They prolly have a night out as bros

Crotch maggot: "bro" night 😏😏😏

BIcon: More like gay night out lmao

Hp raiser: Yall wanna play sum?

BIcon: No more truth or dare please....

Hp raiser: Ight ight,any ideas then?

Crotch maggot: Never have I ever 👁👄👁💅

BIcon: Finally something smart left your mouth.

Crotch maggot: 👁️💧👄💧👁️ I'll take that as a compliment

BIcon: It wasnt supposed to be lol

Kween: Damn Sera chill 😭😭😭

Hp raiser: Anyways. I'll go first 

Hp raiser: Never have I ever kissed a girl

BIcon: Personal attack much? I have.

Crotch maggot:....Havent.

Kween: LMAOOOO LOSER 😭🤣

BIcon: Now who needs to chill??? 🤣🤣🤣

Walnut Becky: Have

BIcon: Ha. Gay

Walnut Becky: hOW 

BIcon: Straight is the new gay

Walnut Becky: I-

Kween: Chile anyway,have

Crotch maggot: Dam **@Laser simp** your girl gay 🤣🤣🤣

Kween: Theres no such thing as only one sexuality. I was experimenting but I am straight.

Crotch maggot: 👁️💧👄💧👁️ Issa joke I'm sorry Remi

Hp raiser: Okay anyways,since our dearest crotch maggot has all his never have I ever he can ask next

Crotch maggot: Ight bet 😼😼😼 

Kween: I feel endangered 0.0

BIcon: Honestly same,he's lame as fuck and hasn't done anything besides drinking 🙄🙄

Bly 💫

John: I took out the sniper,minor injuries,how are you doing?

Blyke: Saved people currently hiding in an alley,stomach and shoulder injured 

John: Your location?

Blyke shared his location 

John: Coming,hang in there.

  
Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Crotch maggot: Uhhh never have I ever tried edibles

BIcon: Have

Hp raiser: Havent.

Kween: Havent 

Walnut Becky:..have.

Crotch maggot: OOOOO KINNG 😏😏😏😏

Hp raiser: I DID NOT EXPECT THAT LMAOOO 

Walnut Becky: IT WAS A MISTAKE OKAY. SERAPHINA SAID THEY WERE NORMAL BROWNIES

Hp raiser: Ight whatever you say Arlo,now its Remis turn because she has only one down

Kween: Oki ^-^ so never have I ever done "it"

Hp raiser: Easy,havent

BIcon: Nope havent

Crotch maggot: Do I look like I get laid??? Only times I get fucked is when somebody beats the shi out of me 👁️💧👄💧👁️

Walnut Becky:...have.

BIcon: 😼😼😼 OoOoOoOOoOO

Walnut Becky: Move on. Now.

Hp raiser: uhh oKaY Seraphina's next.

BIcon: Never have I ever jumped out the three story building

Crotch maggot: Personal attack much? 👁️💧👄💧👁️

BIcon: You have no fingers now. Imma solve it.

Kween: Uhhh have

Walnut Becky: Nope lol

Hp raiser: Havent.

Hp raiser: Arlo,you're up

Walnut Becky: Never have I ever played a stupid bird game with John

BIcon: Personal attack much?

Walnut Becky: Ye. You gotta lose or I will.

Kween: Havent ;-;

Hp raiser: Havent

Crotch maggot: Nope

Hp raiser: Ight my then. Never have I ever read UnOrdinary 

BIcon:...Have.

Kween: Havent

Walnut Becky: Havent.

Crotch maggot: Haven't but kinda want to.

Crotch maggot: My turn!! Never have I ever cooked a steak for my pet

Walnut Becky: ...LISTEN NOCTIS LOVES THEM.

Kween: Same with Rem ;-;

BIcon: Nope

Hp raiser: Nah

Kween: Uhh never have I ever threw Glitter balloons at somebody

Hp raiser: Have

BIcon: Havent

Walnut Becky: Havent

Crotch maggot: Have

BIcon: Ight arlo prepare to lose. Never have I ever beat up John so badly he got pissed off,used his true powers and beat my ass almost destroying half of the school because I didnt listen to him.

Walnut Becky: Well fuck you too I guess.

Crotch maggot: LOL BYE-'

Hp raiser: Its the tea for me

Kween: Its the Arlo getting his ass beat for me

Walnut Becky: Its the yall turning to bully me for me

Crotch maggot: Its the fact that John isnt here to enjoy the chaos for me

Kween: its the my boyfriend not answering my calls for me

BIcon: Its the your boyfriend being John's boyfriend too for me

Walnut Becky: Its the John simping for me first for me

Crotch maggot: Its the you being so obssesed with hierarchy that you pissed off a mentally destroyed person for me

BIcon:...okay but I kinda stan

Kween: OMG ISEN ROASTED TF OUT OF THE KING IM DYING

Hp raiser: DAMN SON---

Walnut Becky: Ight imma head out ✌

  
[Same day 3:21am]

Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

BIcon: Ight I'm kind of worried now.

Crotch maggot: ?

Walnut Becky: What happened?

Kween: Me and Sera went to check their dorm and Zeke said neighter of them were there since 7pm

Crotch maggot: Hey let them be they're prolly just having fun 

Walnut Becky: Also let me sleep its 3am ffs

BIcon: Okay but I got a bad feeling about this.

Kween: Tbh same. Tty in the morning then....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall had fun with this chapter,the plot yet again thickened tho, are John and Blyke okay?? 😼😼


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yall,hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> Drink some water,be sure to get dat good hydration kings and kweens 😌💅💖

Seraphina= BIcon  
John= Emo Joker  
Arlo= Walnut Becky  
Blyke= Laser simp  
Elanie= Hp raiser  
Isen= Crotch maggot  
Remi= Kween

  
  
[Same day 4:10am]

Bly 💫

John: Well that was fun

Blyke: Ugh my shoulder hurts. 

John: Do you need me to go wake Elanie up?

Blyke: And tell her what?

John:...Aight just go to the docs tmrw and say we got into a fight last night and I hurt you

Blyke: Wont that get ya In trouble?

John: Naw dont worry about it bro 💞

Blyke: Bro 🥺🥺💖💖

John: Bro 😌💖

Blyke: Bro 🥰

John: Bro. 🥰💖

John: Oh btw

Blyke: Ye?

John: So a guy asked for my name

Blyke: PLEASE DONT TELL ME U TOLD HIM UR ACTUAL NAME!!!

John: I have a braincell left thank you very much.

Blyke: So then what did u tell him

John:...Promise u wont laugh

Blyke: I promise bro.

John: Is that on bro code?

Blyke: On bro code!

John: Ight...soooooo

Blyke: Soooo...???

John: God of agony 

Blyke: Bro fr wtfff aldlqldc

John: No but I was close. Shadow slayer 

Blyke:...god for a moment I was about to say thank God but this is edgy too bro

John: Leave a bitch alone 😔😔✌

Blyke: aw bro dont worry,you're my fav alt girl 🤣🤣🤣

John: #StopTheJohnBullyin2020 🥺🥺🥺

Blyke: I'm sorry bro 🥺🥺

  
Best girlfriend 🥺💖💞💖💞💖🥺

**You missed ten calls from Remi**

Remi: BABE???

Remi: Baby please tell me you're okay....

Bly 💫

Blyke: Shit!!! Remi is worried as fuck--

John: Tell her the same thing I told you to tell Doc

Blyke: Okay ;-;

Best girlfriend 🥺💖💞💖💞💖🥺

  
Blyke: Hey babe I'm fine,me and john got drunk af tho and got into a fight so that's something,we're fine though 

Remi: YOU GOT ME WORRIED SICK -.-

Blyke: I'm sorry baby 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

Remi:...you're lucky your pup eyes still work on me but you gotta make it up to me -.-

Blyke: Oki Rem 🥰🥰🥰💞

  
Bly 💫

Blyke: It worked!!

John: Good 😌

  
Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Emo Joker: I'm back bitches,missed me? 

Crotch maggot: Yes daddi 🥵

Walnut Becky: Miss me with that gay shi 🙅‍♂️

BIcon: HEY YA TWO SHOULD BANG

Emo Joker: Nvm imma just go

Crotch maggot: Ya know ya love it 😼

Kween: Idk why but I get chaotic Pan energy from Isen

Laser simp: Honestly same

Hp raiser: For gods sake its 4:30 IN THE MORNING WE HAVE A TEST TMRW WHY ARE YALL AWAKE.

Crotch maggot: Y r u awake? 🤔

Laser simp: Fr that's sus 🤨

BIcon: Sassy queens 👁👄👁💅

Emo Joker: They right tho 🙄🙄

Walnut Becky: Ye ya always act right but then ya doin the same shit we are

Emo Joker: Fr agree with the king like sit down luv we all insomniac morons here 🥴💅

Hp raiser:...ight imma head out ✌

Kween: Wait

Kween: We have a test????

Emo Joker: WAIT HOL UP SHIIIIIII

Laser simp: yO WAIT I JUST READ THAT ZL1LEKNFR 

Walnut Becky: Idiots 🙄

BIcon: Fr teach has been talking about it for a whole ass week and they forgot 😂

Emo Joker: ight peace out,time to study ✌✌

BIcon: Ah yes,my fav time to study is 3am as well.

Walnut Becky: Him and Blyke been too busy bein gay to remember they got a test

Crotch maggot: Oh to be Blyke 😔😔👉👈

Walnut Becky: Bruh if you continue talking like that I'll think you fr have a crush on John.

BIcon: Jealous much? 💅

Walnut Becky: You wish. I'm as straight as a pole ya mama dances on

Kween: Your mama jokes? Is this 2012? 🤭

Walnut Becky: Oh pack it up pinkie pie

BIcon: You watched mlp? 😂😂😂

Crotch maggot: Dam he gettin exposed 🤭🤭💅

**Emo Joker changed Arlos**  
 **Nickname to _Brony Becky_**

Crotch maggot: EYE--

Kween: LMAO BYEEE---

BIcon: HOLY SHIT THIS IS GOLDEN 😭😭

Brony Becky: WHAT IN THW FUCK-- SHOULDNT YOU BE STUDYING?!

BIcon: Oh he mad mad!!

Brony Becky: Yknow what

_**Arlo left the group chat**_

  
**_Seraphina added a new member_**

BIcon: Ain't no escaping this hell 😌💅

Crotch maggot: Once John nicknames you it sticks 😼

BIcon: Yuhhh

Brony Becky: Ight yknow what,gnight

  
[Next day 2:45pm]

Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Hp raiser: tHE WAY YALL KEPT CALLING ARLO BRONY BECKY THE WHOLE DAY--😭

Brony Becky:...I dont know what I've done to yall to get this kind of abuse 

Emo Joker: You didnt betray and beat the shit out of me? Or have sum kids break my phone,then?

Crotch maggot: And you didnt make me piss off a person that can single handedly destroy the entire school?

BIcon: And you didnt destroy my first and only real friendship?

Kween: And you didnt drag us all down with you?

Brony Becky: 🤐

Emo Joker: That's what I thought 💅 anyhow,how are my children doing yall?

Kween: Rem is doing great!! She hates baths tho ;~;

Crotch maggot: Luna is doing great too! She is adorable and hyper active but I love it 🥰🥰

Laser simp: Michelle is doing great,but she does have bad anxiety though 

Emo Joker: MY POOR BABY 🥺🥺🥺💞💖💞💖 Did you get her to the vet to see if its health related???

Laser simp: Ofc bro,what do you take me for? 😤😤

Emo Joker: Bro! 😭💞 what did they say???

Laser simp: The vet said its prolly because she was beat before...

Emo Joker: -.- who tf would do that to my poor daughter.

Laser simp: Prolly people before you took them in..

Brony Becky: I'm so glad you did...idk what I'd do without Noctis. He became such a big part of my life...

Kween: Same with Rem...

Crotch maggot: My lil Luna is the best thing that ever happened to me so same 🥺

Hp raiser: Wow...but yall,John being so worried about the doggos is so cute...

BIcon: Agreed.

Crotch maggot: Cute??? Bitch its adorable!!!

Bront Becky: 🙄🙄

Kween: Yall smell that?

BIcon: Smells like...

Crotch maggot: Jealousy 😌💅

Brony Becky: You wish 🙄

Crotch maggot: Hun please.🤭🤭

Emo Joker: Ah to be young and in drama again

BIcon: Anyways,how was the test ya idiots?

Emo Joker: Easier than expected. I'll pass 

Laser simp: Yea what John said

Kween: It was hard tho tf ya both talking about 😭😭😭

Hp raiser: Yeah even for me

BIcon: It was decent

Brony Becky: Gotta admit it was kinda hard

Crotch maggot: It wasnt too bad

Emo Joker: Mayb we just smarter than yall 🤭💅

Brony Becky: You wish 🙄

BIcon: Agreed wit the king

Crotch maggot: Ya that's why this easy test was hard for yall 😼😼

Laser simp: Yuhh we genius 🤪

Kween: We'll see when the grades come back 🤭

Emo Joker: Ight,bet 😌💅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You cant tell me John wouldnt pick sum edgy for his hero name and thaz on god!! 😂😂😂💫💖


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gonna be just some crackhedery and them kind of bonding even more ❤
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this fic and I really hope you all had an amazing day 🥰🥰🥰

Seraphina= BIcon  
John= Emo Joker  
Arlo= Brony Becky  
Blyke= Laser simp  
Elanie= Hp raiser  
Isen= Crotch maggot  
Remi= Kween

  
  
[Same day 6:09pm]

  
Unknown 

Unknown: Hey you seem really down 

John: Uh not to burst your bubble but I thin you got the wrong number.

Unknown: John? Bruh it's me Isen 

John: Ohhh lol 

  
**John changed Unknown's nickname**  
 **to** _ **Isen**_  
  
John: Sorry didn't have you saved in my contacts  
  
John: And what do you mean by that?

Isen: Idk man you just seemed really down today 

John: Bruh like you'd notice out of all people

Isen: I know I'm not as close to you as Blyke or as Seraphina was but I kinda observe alot of people so I know when somebody ain't feeling good

John: And what's it to you? Gonna make fun of me for it or sum?

Isen: No I'm just kind of worried tbh

John: Dw I wont beat yall up just because I'm "mentally unstable" 🙄🙄🙄

Isen: I'm sorry I didnt mean it like that. I just want you to know ya can talk to us. We're trying our best to be better

John: Ight. When I'm ready I might.

Isen: Okay. Sorry again if you took it as an offense

John: Dont worry I wont beat your ass 🙄

  
  
[A day later 3:26pm]

  
Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Emo Joker: Guess who got an A bitches 😌💅

Hp raiser: On this test.....wtf 

BIcon: I got an A too 🤷♀️

Hp raiser: No offense but you always do 🤣

BIcon: Fair

Emo Joker: She calling u a nerd 🥴

BIcon: Sorry I'm not dumb like you 💖

Emo Joker: Fuck you 🤪🤪

Brony Becky: I got an A too

Hp raiser: I got a C 😭

Laser simp: Guess who got a B? 🤨✌

Laser simp: I did!

Crotch maggot: And I got an A!😼😼

Kween: So did I 🤣🤣🤣

Brony Becky: There is no way in hell John,Blyke and Isen won against us.

BIcon: I blame Elanie 

Hp raiser: I STUDIED FOR IT!!!

BIcon: Not enough 😌✌✌

Kween: But I was on yalls team--

Emo Joker: Nah you were an extra 

BIcon: Bakuhoe that u?

Brony Becky: Who?

BIcon: Nvm

Hp raiser: Anyways did yall see the news? 

BIcon: No, Y

Hp raiser: Two New Heroes rose last night.

Brony Becky: Y heroes rising at this time wtf....

BIcon: Hopefully EMBER doesnt come after them...

Hp raiser: Their names are Shadow Slayer and Laser Tag

Laser simp: Laser Tag sounds so cool though 😌✌

Brony Becky: **@Emo Joker** one of your edge lords became a super hero lol

Emo Joker: Fuck off the name is too edgy for me. Who tf would choose that as their name. Might as well been god of agony

BIcon: Lmao we both know that'd be something you chose

Bly 💫

John: Laser Tag??? fr??? Couldnt have made it anymore obvious-'x

Blyke: They dont suspect me so 💅

John: That's just because they're dumbasses 

  
Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Kween: Wow that'd be a name Blyke would've chosen

Emo Joker: Nah I expect Blyke to choose sum like "X Rei's boyfriend"

Kween: >\\\\\\\\\>

Laser simp: To let the whole world know I have the best gf who fought crime on her own 🥰🥰🥰

Kween: STOP >~<

Emo Joker: 🤢🤢

Brony Becky: Bucket?

BIcon: Me too pls 🤢🤢🤢

Crotch maggot: They just jelly,yall adorable 🥺🥺🥺

Emo Joker: If dis what relationships look like I'm happy to be single 🤢🤢🤢

Brony Becky: Same

BIcon: Same

Hp raiser: Same

Crotch maggot: Dont lie it's cute af

Emo Joker: No ❤

Crotch maggot: Damn bruh but like ain't relationships supposed to be two people inlove ans adoring eachother?

Emo Joker: No ❤ Its eighter Killing Stalking or Painter of Night

Brony Becky: I-- how do you know those??

BIcon: hoW DO YOU KNOW THOSE ARLO--AINT YOU STRAIGHT???? 

Kween: OMFG 👁👄👁

Laser simp: Is that some kind of romance show???

Kween: N O 

Crotch maggot: Yeah,you and Remi should reas them togheter 😼😼😼

Hp raiser: IANDNSOAPSLDF WHEN DID THIS CHAT GET RHIS CHAOTIC 😭😭😭😭😭

BIcon: Since Emo Bitch joined ❤

Emo Joker: You're welcome ❤

Brony Becky: I SAW MEMES ABOUT IT AND WAS CURIOUS NOW STFU ABT IT

Emo Joker: Suuureee.

Brony Becky: IM FR

Crotch maggot: Yeah broski sureee

Brony Becky: STFU ISEN IM SERIOUS

Emo Joker: Suuuuuuuuuure.

Brony Becky: Lez go outside.

Emo Joker: Go outside for what?

Brony Becky: We gon fight 

BIcon : King wants his ass handed to him 👁👄👁💅

Emo Joker: Ight :)

Crotch maggot:...I wanna watch

Kween: BSKZOSKE NO WE DONT NEED ANOTHER DESTRUCTION OF SCHOOL PROPERTY-'

Hp raiser: TOO LATE--

BIcon: Ayyyyy where they at

  
**Hp raiser shared her location**

Kween: Bruh why do I even try this friend group is just chaos 😭😭😭😭😭

Crotch maggot: I love it 😼❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it from this chapter folks!! Yalls ideas/opinions are welcomed!! Now drink some water take a break from your phone and have some rest,I love yall 🥰🥰🥰💞💞💞


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's kinda short! :( back from a short break again,will try to bust out chapters :))

Seraphina= BIcon  
John= Emo Joker  
Arlo= Brony Becky  
Blyke= Laser simp  
Elanie= Hp raiser  
Isen= Crotch maggot  
Remi= Kween

  
  
[Next day 2:45pm]

  
Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

  
Emo Joker: Ight who wants to die.

Kween: What?

BIcon: Calm down edge lord 🙄🙄 

Crotch maggot: Not me sir. Nuh-uh.

Brony Becky: We already beat eachothers asses yesterday so nope.

Hp raiser: You mean John beat your ass 🤓

Brony Becky: I've never been more tempted to give you a nice bed six feet under.

Emo Joker: Listen up bitches. SOMEONE TOOK KIA.

BIcon: Oh god not this

Hp raiser: Shit we're fucked.

Laser simp: You mean YOU'RE fucked my bro knows I'd never do that to him. 😌✌✌

Brony Becky: Oh pack it up simp

Kween: Hey guys STOP. Who took it? Anwser before he starts beating our asses.

Crotch maggot: Not me sir. I dont want to die.

BIcon: Me neighter I dont have a teddy bear thing.

Emo Joker: CONFESS RN BITCH

Emo Joker: 10

Hp raiser: WHO TOOK IT HURRY UP

Emo Joker: 9

BIcon: I'm so glad I went to visit my sis

Crotch maggot: nOT OUR ONLY HOPE OF PROTECTION NOT BEING HERE

Emo Joker: 8 

Laser simp: John exited the room,pretty sure he's going to Cecil 

Emo Joker: 7

Hp raiser: I BET ITS ARL

Laser simp: You okay there Elanie??

Hp raiser: wozosopc0p

Laser simp: I'll take that as a no

Emo Joker: 6

Crotch maggot: OG GOD OH FUCK IM NEXT 

Emo Joker: 5

Emo Joker: 1

Brony Becky: thAT IS NOT HOW MATH WORKS

Emo Joker: Ight get ready bitches :)

Emo Joker: Oh...wait nvm

Crotch maggot: By what force were we saved???

Emo Joker: Solis just brang her to me,he was just playing with Kia 🥰

Brony Becky:....you lil bitch

Emo Joker: Fuck off,you'd done the same if someone took your phone ✌

Brony Becky: That is absolutely wrong.

Kween: Dont lie.

Hp raiser: I'm in Spain but the s is silent 

Emo Joker: You were my main suspect mrs I break someones arm when I find out they're weak

Hp raiser: Its the saltiness for me.

Emo Joker: Its the being in love with an obvious blond gay for me.

Hp raiser: Its the mommy issues for me.

Brony Becky: I ain't gay

Emo Joker: Its you having a weak ass power but still being stuck up for me

Emo Joker: Stfu brony this aint about you

Hp raiser: Exactly king keep your mouth shut from this one

Crotch maggot: WOW ARLO GETTING TOLD OFF IS MY FAV THING 🤣🤣🤣

Brony Becky: Wow ok luv remember that when you need help ❤

Crotch maggot: Yall never help me anyway so whos really winning here huh??? 👁💧👄💧👁✨

BIcon: Clearly not you 🤣🤣

  
Bly 💫

John: Uhm ye so chile anyway when's our next undercover mr?

Blyke:Idk man my shoulder got FUCKED last time 👁💧👄💧👁

John: Yea but you gotta admit it was really fun

Blyke: Bucko you looked like a straight up villain,shi the bad guys were screaming ans running from you at the end 👁👄👁

John: ;)

Blyke: 0.0

Blyke: BuT YE I'll let ya know bro

John: Ok bro ❤

  
Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Laser simp: Tbh my favourite is when people argue amongst themselves and I'm just here like "we chilling ☺️💅"

Brony Becky: Not the simp tryna talk ish 🤫

Emo Joker: Dont insult my bro -.-

BIcon: He spitting fax tho

Emo Joker:...You're not wrong

Laser simp: But...but bro 😥😥

Kween: Hey baby! 🥰

Laser simp: Remi!! 😍😍💞💞💞

Emo Joker:...Yup. Bucket time uwu

Crotch maggot: I know to fuck I did not just see John the fucking Joker type "uwu"

Emo Joker: Mind yo business weather boy 🤫

Crotch maggot: 🤐✌

Hp raiser: Dlldlglf3lzp4 noT THE WEATHER BOY---

Emo Joker: What can I say,the F in my name stands for funny 😼

Brony Becky: Idk if you're illiterate but there is no f in your name

Emo Joker: That's the ✨j o k e✨

BIcon: Its the Brony queen of pumpkin spice latte having humor of a 69 year old grandma for me 😭✋

Emo Joker: Hey dont insult grandmas like that

Hp raiser: Chair,but make it ✨electric✨

Crotch maggot:Jail time,but make it ✨for life✨

Kween: KCPQLLGLDWF I ADORE JOHNS HUMOR

Brony Becky: Ight imma head out🕴

Emo Joker: Bring your flutter shy figures with you 🤩✋

Laser boi:JZO2PGOO2LV

Crotch maggot: BRUH JAILLLLLLLL

Brony Becky: There's a special place in hell for yall bullies 😭✋

Emo Joker: "ThEsE aRe bUlLiEs"

BIcon: "HiHgScHoOl fUcKiNg bUlLiEs!!"

Crotch maggot: NOT THE GABBY HANNAH QUOTE 😭✌

Emo Joket: ✨Yes✨ the quote 🤩✋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His did yall like it 👀👀👀 also stay hydrated,drink water,wear your mask out,rest for a bit and dont strain your eyes too much lovelies 🥰🥰


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoilers for the recent chapters but nothing too serious,hope you have fun reading

Seraphina= BIcon  
John= Emo Joker  
Arlo= Walnut Becky  
Blyke= Laser simp  
Elanie= Hp raiser  
Isen= Crotch maggot  
Remi= Kween

  
[Next day 5:26pm]

Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Emo Joker: I'm so fucking tired 

Emo Joker: Nvm wrong chat

BIcon: Nah. Right chat.

Crotch maggot: What's up? You good?

Laser simp: John? You good,right?

Emo Joker: Cmon I'm not gonna have a mental breakdown. It's just that this was meant for my private other account I vent to.

Laser simp: Nah. You're gonna talk to us about this. Atleast with me,right?

Crotch maggot: Yeah. I know we're not the best but we still want to help out.

Kween: We're here for you if you need us

Emo Joker: Enough of that.

Emo Joker: I'm just not doing that great. I'm fine otherwise.

BIcon: That makes no sense. Cmon just talk to us lol literally we all have trauma or some things that makes us feel regret here

Brony Becky: Not me. But she's right. We're willing to help out

Emo Joker: Can we not?

Kween: I think we need to give him space.

Laser simp: Okay but if you need to talk to someone please let me know.

Emo Joker: Yeah sure 

Isen 

John: Hey does that talk therapy whatever offer still stand?

Isen: Ofc.

Isen: Shoot at me I'll be like a diary my dude 🕺

John: 👁👄👁 I regret my decision 

Isen: Aw cmon

John: Ight. If anyone finds out about this shit I'll break off your balls and feed them to you

Isen: Even without the threat I wouldnt do that ❤ I never snitch on daddi 💅

John: Wow tiktok jokes

John: Anyways. I've been feeling like shit lately.

John: Like. Yknow. I'm trying not to explode and just attack anyone near me but it's hard.

John: I feel like every state is directed at me and like my past is just always fucking haunting me,yknow?

Isen: I get that alot man.

Isen: I cant help but think about every time I've made someone go over the edge or done something to get them to hate both themselves and those stronger than them.

John: Ye. But it's worse when you turn into what you hate. When you guys started creating that "Safe House" bullshit I was legit mad.

John: Because it took so much. Like imagine if I was really just a cripple.

John: You guys wouldn't have done this. Yall would just go on about your day being stuck up assholes you were. It fills me with rage.

John: One other thing that makes me angry is that it took breaking me and creating total chaos for you to pick yalls shit togheter and realize that there was something wrong with the system.

John: I've always had to be the black sheep.

Isen: I...honestly deserved. We've been nothing but assholes.

Isen: But the thing is,we're trying. Not only because we're scared of the situation repeating,but because we've realized something.

Isen: No matter your status we're all humans at the end of the day. The society standards devide us so much that some of us are "worth" more. Like we're some kind of exotic animals or crap

John: Yeah. It feels awful. And as soon as you let your powers go,you get "punished" and the ones in charge keep you on the leash.

John: Have you noticed all the fucking restrictions? All of the rudeness that the ones above get away with?

John: How the govermenr never catches EMBER because they're too busy with kids?

Isen: Yeah,not only that,but the fact that all the heroes were not even mentioned besides when their death was found out about.

Isen: It honestly sucks ass.

John: Yeah. I swear tho if I ever catch EMBER I wont be their law. I will murder those fuckers for fucking with our lives and powers. 

Isen: Dayum are you a villain o.o

John: ;D

Isen: Oof imma ruuUuuunNn

Isen: But I'm curious

Isen: Why didnt you talk to Blyke about this instead

John: Blyke has his own life too. He doesnt need to worry about my crumbling mental health and breakdowns

Isen: Yeah but he is always there for you and so is everybody else

John: Yea I know I just felt like you were a good choice to rant to

John: Even tho you broke my arm you're smart not to spread info about me if not needed and also

John: Blyke must've seen something in you to be your best friend yknow

John: So since I consider him my best friend,it makes sense

Isen: I'm glad you trusted me

Isen: I'm here if you need anything else

  
Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Brony Becky: NO IM TELLING YOU STOP PLAYING THAT SONG

Emo Joker: Tf did I come back to lol

BIcon: To me playing a cute song and Arlo being butthurt because he can hear it.

Emo Joker: The song being?

BIcon: Well it goes something like..sawarasenai kimi wa shojo na no

Emo Joker:....boku wa yarichin bicchi  
no osu dayo

Crotch maggot: NO THREE DOTES SINF ON TOP OF YOUT LUNGS CMON WHOS WITH ME

Laser simp: Bro what song even is that 

Emo Joker: Look it up it's from a great show

BIcon: Yeah

Brony Becky: DONT FALL FOR THEIR TRICKS

Crotch maggot: AH TSUTSUMARETAI NO NENMAKU NI 

Hp raiser: Yknow what. Fuck it

Hp raiser: UUAH UUAH   
BODY BODY BODY BODY 

BIcon: Yes. Join my cul-I mean club.

Emo Joker: I'm downs for yarichin bitch club in our school tbh 

Hp raiser: Is that you admitting you're a slut?

Kween: No slut shaming in my holy minecraft server!!!

Emo Joker: You just mad cause my pussy pop and not yours 💅

Laser simp: XJWKKVKKWL I JUST L9OKED AT THE LYRICS TRANSLATION WTF 

Crotch maggot: NOT JOHN QUOTING THAT VINE 😭😭😭✋

Brony Becky: Imma just head out 🏃‍♂️

Emo Joker: There's no escaping it 

Crotch maggot: I dont want to escape because if we making the club I'm dying my hair pink and getting a tongue piercin💃

BIcon: You're one thirsty slut ☠✋

Hp raiser: What's new? 🤷‍♀️

Emo Joker: Janet is right lol

Crotch maggot: No slut shaming pls 😫✋

Hp raiser: Ight ya right,ya right 

Brony Becky: Can we have a normal conversation foR ONCE IN MY LIFE TIME

Emo Joker: No ❤

Kween: ❤ 

Laser simp: Yall wanna play would ya rather 👀👄

BIcon: Ight fucking bettttttt 

Emo Joker: YASS QUEEENNN

Hp raiser: Your 💅 is showing Jonathan 

Emo Joker: For the last time my name isnt Jonathan Janet.

BIcon: mmmmmmicrowave 

Brony Becky: Yknow I kind of want whatever Seraphina's on

BIcon: No you snitch too much 💅

Brony Becky: :'(

BIcon: WHEN YOU CRYYYY

Emo Joker: IT MAKES ME SMILE 

Laser simp: Chile anyways I'll take that as a me--- ISENNNN

Crotch maggot: BLYKE 

Laser simp: Would you rather have John beat your ass or kiss our dearest Elanie 

Crotch maggot: I'm sorry but even I have standards,and besides I'm beginning to enjoy the ass beatings

Laser simp: I'm--- yOU DID HER DIRTY 😭😭✋✋

Hp raiser: Brb gonna get some alcohol 🤩💅

Crotch maggot: LETS MAKE THIS SPICY GODDAMNIT!!! JOHN.

Emo Joker: Ye 

Crotch maggot: Would you rather lose Solis or miss Kia 

Emo Joker:.....yknow what you made this game intense I'll give you that much. 

Laser simp: ISEN DO YOU WANT TO DIE---

Crotch maggot: That's a secret I'll never tell ✨🤫

BIcon: 👁👄👁

Emo Joker: As much as I love my children,miss Kia is more important to me. 

Laser simp: HE ACRUALLY ANSWERED SK2OOFOWKCJKWKDK

Kween: OOOOOOOF POOR SOLIS 😔😔

Emo Joker: Since Remi has alot to say,would ya rather break Blyke's arms or Seraphina's

Kween: Fuck

Laser simp: 🥺

BIcon: 👀

Kween: UhhHHHhHHHhHH 👁👁

Brony Becky: Well? 👁👁👄

Kween: STFU IM THINKINF OKAY

Brony Becky: No 🤩❤

Kween: OKAY FUCK SJ2OKFKD BLYKE SORRY BUR I WOULDNT HURT SERA

Laser simp: 😔😔😔 I get it

Kween: NDOQOLFKCK DONR BE SAD

Laser simp: Its fine 😔😭

BIcon: Dont guilt trip my girl or we gonna have problems bucko 💃

Laser simp: ITS ALL COOL MORE THAN COOL ITS PERFECTLY OKAY IM NOT SAD AT ALL 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰

Crotch maggot: Say it with me. 3 2 1

Brony Becky: Pussy

Emo Joker: Sorry bro,pussy

Crotch maggot: Pussy

Kween: Pussy

Hp raiser: Pussy

BIcon: THE WAY YALL HAD THE EXACT SAME WORD IN MIND IM WEAK 😭😭😭😂😂

Laser simp: :(

Kween: Ight Becky prepare 

Brony Becky: Ayy

Kween: Would you rather have your powers be a 10 on the scale or catch EMBER 

Brony Becky: My powers be a 10 🕺

Kween: 😀

Emo Joker: Your priorities ain't right 👁👁

Brony Becky: Chile anyways

Brony Becky: Seraphina would you rather restore your friendship with John to the way it was before 

Brony Becky: Ooooor have the ability to time travel into the past AND future and come back

BIcon: Second one because I can change some things and make it easier for us all

Kween: You're too nice no matter what ppl think about you 🥺🥺🥺💞💞💞

BIcon: And plus I can kick Arlo's ass before he has the chance to even try kicking John's 

Kween: I still wont take my statement back 🤩❤

Crotch maggot: We love a good queen who doesnt go back on her word 😫💞

Kween: Damn straight we do

BIcon: My name would like to disagree with the straight part 

Kween: KDOAL3CKDW I LAUGHED TOO HARD AT THAT

Emo Joker: Ight fuckers I'm tired. Imma go now

  
Bly 💫  
  
John: Ayy we still up tonight,right?

Blyke: Yeah but if you're still struggling with mental health we dont have to

John: No worries I'm doing much better

Blyke: Okay bro,im here if you need to talk 🥺

John: I know,thank you 💞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I hope you enjoyed John slowly opening up to other people as well,him and Sera are also kind of healing their friendship if yall noticed
> 
> But besides that,take care of yourself and drink water 🥰🥰🥰❤❤❤❤


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be kinda short again but I hope you enjoy it!! ^^

Seraphina= BIcon  
John= Emo Joker  
Arlo= Walnut Becky  
Blyke= Laser simp  
Elanie= Hp raiser  
Isen= Crotch maggot  
Remi= Kween

  
[Next day 2:06pm]

Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

  
Hp raiser: Okay so Laser Tag and Shadow Slayer were on the news again,Shadow Slayer got hurt real bad tho lmao 

Brony Becky: Serves them right bruh leave it to the authorities 

BIcon:..... **@Kween** he on sum different shit

Kween: Yknow what,fuck you Arlo.

Brony becky:...I'm sorry I forgot--

Kween: Forgot that my brother,your best friend,died?

Kween: Anyways.

Kween: What happened? I dont really watch the news too much anymore.

Hp raiser: So Laser Tag n Shadow Slayer were fighting somebody from an unknown drug agency the amplifier or whatever.

Hp raiser: While Shadow ended his opponent Laser was still struggling with two guys on him,he got shot by a metal bar.

Hp raiser: But just before it hit him,Shadow pushed him out of the way and it went through his shoulder. If it was a direct hit on Laser he'd be dead.

Crotch maggot: Shit bruh. They seem kinda young tho 

Hp raiser: Ye they're most likely rookies but Shadow seems to be better than Laser. There's a whole ass funclub abt him.

BIcon: Idk Laser seems cool

Kween: Both of them are risking their lives for something they believe in,and they're partners in that so,respect.

Hp raiser: I'm just saying I wouldnt say no to Shadow 👸

Emo Joker: Janet,if anything he'd say no to you.

Hp raiser: Sure,whatever you say edgelord 🙄🙄

Brony Becky: Y werent you at school today?

Emo Joker: My dad called in to tell me he'll be coming to get me,family issues,wont be there for afew days

Laser simp: Yeah it sucks,my bff will be gone for afew days :((

BIcon: Pack it up 6th graders.

Kween: PFTTTTT

BIcon: But school will be pretty boring w/out our emo king 

Crotch maggot: Who am I supposed to annoy now :(((

BIcon: Dont worry dude,you already annoy everyone enough.

Crotch maggot: Aweee :'DDD

Crotch maggot: Hol up

Emo Joker: OFPWLFLEMC

Brony Becky: You having a stroke there?

Emo Joker: Naw but I bet you wish I gave you a stroke.

Laser simp: BRUH--

Emo Joker: NONONO NOT LIKE THAT

BIcon: IZLQLFP0EP I 

Hp raiser: HELPWJKCKKK KIJ IM DYINF

Brony Becky: 🤦🏼‍♂️

Emo Joker: Yknow what,yes like that. Bet he wants that 🤷🏻‍♂️

BIcon: Bet he'd make you wear a Pinkie Pie costume thou 🤣🤣

Brony Becky: Remember when yall were bullying John afew seconds ago? That was good. Let's go back to that.

BIcon: No ❤

Brony Becky: But,hear me out,how about yes?

BIcon: No ❤

Emo Joker: Enough of the lover fights,how are my children,send me a pic

**_Brony Becky sent an image.png_**

  
Brony Becky: Noctis is doing great,he did get his paw cut when he stepped on a vase he knocked off,but we went to the vet and he said he was fine.

Emo Joker: Bruh be a better owner smh

Brony Becky: I'm a better owner than anyone here 🕺🕺

Emo Joker: No ❤

Kween: Rem is doing amazing,she loves chewing on her friend Bunny

  
**_Kween sent a video_**

Emo Joker: 🥺🥺🥺🥺💖💖💖

Crotch maggot: Luna is also doing okay,she is having slight issues with behaviour when it comes to baths and walks but we're dealing with it together 🥺❤

  
_**Crotch maggot sent an image.png**_

Emo Joker: Honestly love the bow 💓🥰

Laser simp: As you know Michelle is doing good,honestly I'm loving the way she likes you and Remi more thand me tho 🤣🤣

  
**_Laser simp sent an image.png_**

Emo Joker: QHEKZKWDK WHEN DID YOU GET HER THAT BEAUTIFUL DRESS 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺💞💞💞💞

Laser simp: **@Kween** gave it to her as a gift! 

Emo Joker: I love that 🥺🥺🥺

Emo Joker: Okay now I gotta go cyall

Thy Blye 🥶

Isen: Does John seem off to you? Something about him just suddenly going to his father is making me sus

Blyke: Not really he told me he'd go at around 1pm yesterday after a call w his dad lol,why?

Isen: Idk I'm just hoping everything is ok yknow

Blyke: Yea no worries bro he'd tell us if it was serious.

Isen: Yea you prolly right.

  
Its ya boi,uhhh skinny bihhes  
There to attacc and protecc

Emo Joker: Before I go,this song is a mood ans yall should hear it out lmao 

Emo Joker: **https://youtu.be/ra-XCs6LHAM**

Brony Becky: Heard it already. Kind of relatable

Emo Joker: You good king? That doesnt sound like your style lol

Brony Becky: Scared I'll steal your emo phase lmao?

Emo Joker: You can only dream 🙄✋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really busy with moving and stuff so sorry I didn't update this as often,hope yall enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the crackhead energy here yall. I'll update this whenever I can 👓


End file.
